I already forgot you
by Nekohime17
Summary: what will happen to an all grown up Hinata all alone in a cave with an unknown man same as her age? why does he have the leaf village headband? ohhh...she already forgot Naruto and she doesnt have a family... SASUHINA! PART 12 -THE END- IS UP!
1. Part 1

**I already forgot you: SASUHINA part 1**

* * *

I thought about doing this story because i love this paring... HOPE YOU TOO AND ENJOY!! X33

Rated M because it contains some Lemon in future parts... X33

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO AND I DONT MAKE ANY PROFIT OUT OF THIS!!

* * *

**Part 1**

It has passed many years. She's sitting near a tree in the forest thinking about her friends. She knows she missed them but she had to run away to forget Naruto. Yeah, she loved him but he was in love with Sakura. She knew he never belonged to her. Now he belongs to Sakura and she even heard that they have a family together with two children. The oldest is a boy, holding the name 'Naruto the second'; so it's up to him to pass the name, and the youngest who is a girl with the name 'Sakura'; like her mom.

Hinata was happy for both of them. She knows Naruto is happy now with Sakura. She knows she forgot him and that she doesn't need him anymore. She thought about those days when she made sushi for Naruto and he told her, "You will be a good wife for somebody one day!!" In those days she thought she was going to be his wife but she was wrong.

Now she's lonely and sad. She tries to put up a big smile but she can't. It's always hard for her. Even to think she doesn't have a family to take care and a husband to love her and give him love, makes her sad. Every night, she cries and wishes somebody will hear her and tell her everything will be alright.

Even though she's hurt, she wants to go back to the leaf village. She wants to go see Neji and the rest of her friends. She wants to know if they have a family or one of them is feeling her pain, but she hopes all of them has a family.

She stands up from the ground. She looks at her hand and a tear fall from her check. She looks at the sky and closes her eyes to feel the fresh wind drying her tear. She opens her eyes and stares at the sky. She sees birds passing by and a little butterfly lands on her face. She smiles and feels relaxed. _Finally I stopped crying._

She moves her head and the butterfly starts flying away, she smiles again and looks at the path the butterfly left.

"I hope you have a nice life… not like mines!!" She smiles and starts walking. She's determine now. She will go to the Leaf Village. She doesn't have a problem. Why does she have to be sad if she already forgot Naruto?! She might even find somebody else to share their life with her.

She keep walking, enjoying nature. She looked around to see the same butterfly flying around near a bush. She walks to it and looked at the butterfly.

"So kawaii." She said to herself. She smiles and picks up a flower from the ground. She looks at it and smells it. _Mmmm……so good_. She looks at it again and points it to the butterfly. The butterfly happily lands in it and rest for a while. She giggles to herself and keeps walking as she holds the flower with the butterfly.

Hours pass and its already getting late. The forest is getting dark and it looks like it's going to rain. She saw near by cave and she runs to it. she sees the butterfly lying away and she stops in front of the cave.

"Bye!" she says to the butterfly and gets inside the cave.

She takes off her backpack and gets out all her stuff. She gets her sleeping bag, pajamas. She sets her sleeping bag; before it gets dark inside and puts on her pajamas. She gets her backpack again and gets her hair brush. She starts combing her now long hair and puts it up in a bun. She then puts the hair brush inside her backpack and gets inside her sleeping bag.

"Hopefully tomorrow I make it to the leaf village…." She said to herself. She felt exhausted. She just wanted to get there as soon as possible. She sets her head in her pillow and goes to sleep.

-Splash-

She wakes up. As her eyes are wide open, she sees a black silhouette going inside the cave. She stays there, motionless, without knowing what to do. She notices that it's dark and raining outside than notices that the silhouette has the figure of a man. She tries to scream for help but she can't. She's scare to dead. _What if he's a thief or wants to rape me?! _She was thinking way out of line. She just looked at the figure getting inside the cave.

"Awww" he says in relieve. "This is more like it!" he says happy with a chuckle. "Now I can get out of that miserable rain!" she laughs to himself.

Hinata just listens to his talk. She loved the way his voice sounded. _He must be close to my age. _She thought but even though, she wants to tell him to get out but she still can't. She sees he grabs something from his back and notices it's a backpack. She stares and sees he opens it. He grabs something from inside that has a figure like a flash light. She closes her eyes quickly and acts like she's sleeping. He lights her ways.

"Ohhh… it's already occupied!!" he says in shock. "I must find somewhere else then…" he says in a sad way.

She hears the click of the flash light as it turned off and hears splashes fading from the cave. She stands up and stays sited in her sleeping bag as she smiles in relieve. _At least he was not a thief and all……_ she felt foolish as she remembered what she thought. She looks outside the cave and starts feeling bad for him. _He's in the cold rain and I'm inside here in the warm……_she gets up, gets her sweeter and runs outside the cave. She stops and looks around and sees the silhouette of the same man like three yard away and goes to catch it. She gets next to him and he looks at her. She can't see his face but she still tells him.

"If you want….. We can share the cave…" she shyly looks down and turns pinkish. She can't believe she's doing this. After all this time, she's finally talking to a man.

"I'll be happy…." He says with a chuckle and they turn the other way to get to walk to the cave. They get to the cave and get inside, he removes his backpack and she goes up to her sleeping bag.

"I'll get this side…." He says and sets his sleeping bag at the floor.

"Ok..." she responds shyly and gets inside her sleeping bag.

"Can I put up a fire place?" he asks, "After all that rain, I'm so cold and it's dark in here…"

"Yeah…." She responds "After all… I don't even have a flash light or something…." She says. She was really eager to see his face. She wanted to see how he looks like, after all, he sound sexy.

She sees he gets in the middle between them and puts some long stuff together. _They must be wood sticks……_she thought as she looked at what he was doing. He started clapping some stuff together and sparks starts flying everywhere between the wood. As he amuse, the wood started burning as the place started to light up. She focus her vision as she closed her eyes and open them, all over again. She started wiping them with her hands and finally looked around. She looked at him and at her amuse…. He was HOT!!

He had black- spiked hair and the leaf village head band around his forehead. He was wearing a blue shirt and white pants, black eyes and a bandage around his left arm. He just looked at her.

"What's your name?!" she was eager to know. He just looked at her confuse and responded her question.

"Sasuke…. Sasuke Uchiha…. Why?!" he asked, still confuse but with a smile on his face.

"I just wanted to know…. You come from the leaf village, right?!" she asked.

"Yeah… but I want to get away and forget all those who hurt me." His expression suddenly turns cold but she noticed sadness in his eyes and she felt she wanted to cry. The room suddenly turns quiet and she looked at the ground.

"So… what's your name?!" he asked, breaking the silence and she looked at him.

"Ohhh… I'm Hinata… Hinata Hyuga…" she looks at the ground shyly and turned a little pink.

"Sounds familiar," He said and she looked at him curious.

"Yeah…" she asked, still curious.

"Yeah," he stops and does 'the thinking' look. "Ohhh yeah, Neji!!" he says surprise, and looks at her. "Are you related to him?" she looks at him in surprise.

"Yeah… he's my cousin…." She responds happy but sad at the same time. He looks at her.

"Yeah… how is he?" he asks and she looks at him in disappointment.

"I haven't seen him for years….."

"Wow…" he responds and stands up from the fire place to sit next to her.

"I must know how you feel…. you must miss him a lot." He says and she looks at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Tell me about it…." She says and looks at the fire place.

"My parents died when I was little… actually my brother killed them!!" he said and looks at the fire place. She turns to him and sees the sadness on his eyes.

"Wow… that's sad… so what did you do?" she asked in a low voice and he looked at her.

"I tried to get revenge but I couldn't so….. I gave up…. Now I'm trying to escape…" he looks at the fire place, again and stays quiet. She still kept staring at him. _That's really sad……_she can't do anything except hug him. She gently wraps her hands around him and he just turns to her in shock. He can't believe she's hugging him and she's really pretty. He has never been hugged by a girl, except the time Sakura hugged him because she liked him but now Sakura is with Naruto and she doesn't like him anymore.

He looks at her in the eyes and she stares at him too and without hesitation, he kisses her pale pink gentle lips.

* * *

Right know it's like 4:30 am in the morning. I CAN'T EVEN SLEEP!! today (May 5) it's my brithday and i'm so exited!! i even have school and have to wake up at 5:30 am!! I'm so retarted... i have to stay awake the whole day... hopefully i dont fall sleep in a boring class like history!! XD

PLEASE REVIEW!! I NEED TO GET AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS TO KNOW AT LEAST SOMEBODY LIKED IT AND TO MAKE THE SECOND PART!!


	2. Part 2

**I ALREADY FORGOT YOU: SASUHINA PART 2**

* * *

YAY!! i finally post it!! X33

I was working at this story day and night just to finish it!! i actually finished it right now!!

**Thnks to:**

**HeartBrokenHinata**

**2kindsofcrazy**

**Hinanarut4ever**

**Obsession No Es Amor**

**Piratelizard101**

**snowyangel-13**

**HinataUchihaxSasukeUchiha**

**harley944**

**Sofie**

**SaphriaCentra**

**Lex07Gaa**

Thnks to all of you for your reviews... because i got more reviews than i expected i actually put my best in this part... hopefully all of you like my twist of this Sasuhina... i told my friend form school (Obsession No Es Amor) what i'm going to put in this story and she said no one has done that... so keep in mInd the title has to do something with it X33... Hopefully i dont disappoint you all so... HERE IT GOES!! ENJOY!!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO AND I DONT MAKE ANY PROFIT OUT OF THIS!!

* * *

Part 2

She broke the kiss. She couldn't believe she just shared her first kiss with a stranger she just met. What will they think of her?! Will they say she's a slut?! She shyly looked away and he got her shin.

"You're pretty…." He said all of the sudden. She tried to remember Neji's friends and remembered that Neji said he had a friend named Sasuke who's cold and doesn't share his feelings.

"You're lying to me…." She said out of nowhere. She looked back at him and looked at him with sad eyes.

"What makes you say that?!" he snapped confuse and shocked.

"I remember Neji telling me that the Sasuke he knows is cold and doesn't show his feelings…." She says and looks at her hand as she puts it in her lap.

"That was back then…. I told you I don't want to avenge my parents' dead anymore….that's why…." He stops and suddenly turns cold and stands up from her sleeping bag. She just stares at him as he walks over to his place.

"We must go to sleep now, its getting late." He says with a cold expression. She just looks at him and feels that her heart sank by knowing that that hot/sexy raven hair man is mad at her. She just shakes her head to forget what just happened; she sets herself in her sleeping bag and goes to sleep.

Its morning and Hinata wakes up as she hears bird chirping outside the cave. She turns to see the sleeping Sasuke on his sleeping bag. She stands up from her sleeping bag to go check on him. She goes straight to him and gets on her knees. _Wow……he's so……CUTE!!_

"giggle" she smiles to herself. "I wonder when you're going to wake up….?" She looks outside and turns back at him. "I must at least make breakfast…" she stands up and takes a quick glance out of the sleeping Sasuke and goes straight to her sleeping place to chance her clothes. _Hopefully he doesn't wake up……it'll be really embarrassing if he sees me changing clothes…_

When she finished she let down her hair and comb it with care. She doesn't like her hair to get tangled. When she was younger she didn't care how she had it because it was short but now she wants to look good especially with a man around here. She finished and went outside to get some herbs or whatever she finds.

She looked at the bright sun and put her hand up to block the view. The sun was so intense it burned her delicate white skin. She walked around the forest with a basket she found and looked around to see if she finds anything. She found a little bush with cherries and went to pick a hand full. Then, she found a tree with grapes, so she went to cut some. She looked around to find herbs and she found lavender, parsleys and basil. She looked at her basket and smiled to herself.

"I'm going to prepare something delicious!" She said exited. She giggled to herself and went back to the cave.

She goes in and sees Sasuke still sleeping. _Wow…he's a sleeper…_She goes to get her backpack to see if she has some plates and utensils. On her amuse she finds two plates and founds some spaghetti pasta and a boiling pan. She gets her water and puts it to a boil. She puts the pasta in the boiling water until it gets 'al dente'. She gets some tomatoes she found in her backpack, crushes them with her hands and puts them in a sauce pan she found in her backpack. She didn't found a knife so she turns to see if Sasuke has one and she sees he has one on his pocket. She goes up to him and quietly puts her hand on his pocket and gets his fighting knife. She runs to her place and starts cutting the herbs and mixes them with the tomatoes. She removers the pasta from the flame, removes the water and put the tomatoes sauce in the pasta. She giggles a little and she washes the fruit and makes a fruit salad.

"Hopefully it taste good……" She said to herself. She knows she did an invention with the tomato sauce because she put lavender and lavender doesn't go with the real recipe.

"Ohhh well…." She said indifferent with a faint smile on her face.

"Mmmm…. It smells good….." She turns around and saw Sasuke moving and sees he's still sleeping. She runs over to him and tries to wake him up.

"Sasuke…." She moves him and he slaps her hand away from him. She looks at him in shock.

"One more minute…" he whispers. He must not know that it was her that was trying to wake him up.

"Sasuke…." She moves him again but alarmed because she doesn't want to get hit again.

"Mmmm…" he mutters and opens his eyes. She looks at him.

"I made breakfast…." She giggled shyly. He just stares at her. He gets up and she goes back to her place to serve each other. He gets all his stuff and heads down outside the cave. She turns to him alarmed.

"Don't you want to eat….?" She asked. He turns to her and goes to sit in front of her. She gives him his plate and he looks at it.

"Is that a flower?!" he asked in shock. He just stared at the sauce and she laughs a little.

"Yeah… but it's a herb…its named lavender." She giggles to herself and he kept starring at the sauce.

"Just try it…" she said. He stretches his arm to grab some chopsticks and sticks them to the pasta. He gets one string and with caution he put it in his mouth. She just stares at the whole scene and she want to laugh but holds it.

He didn't say anything. He kept eating it but didn't say if it was good or bad. She looked at her plate and started eating. Then, she stops eating and looks at him with guilt.

"I-I got your knife so that I could cut the herbs..." she gets the knife and shows it to him. He looked at the knife and looks at her with rage.

He quickly gets up and corners her on the wall and his plate fall to the floor and one actually brakes. She starts to panic and closes her eyes. Her heart starts pounding and pounding faster and faster. She couldn't breath, she just wanted to scream for help. She felt something sharp on her throat and opens her eyes to see what it was. Turns to her neck and sees the same knife she used to cut the herbs in her throat. Desperate and scared, she turns to look at Sasuke and he's eyes are as bright as blood.

* * *

Today (May 7) It's 11:15 pm and i havent gone to sleep because i slept the whole day!! i'm having the CSTs tomorrow and i really have to sleep good because today during my CST math test... I ACTUALLY FELL ASLEEP!! XDD i woke up and the teacher didnt even notice.. so i was save, but seriously the test was so boring!! are you taking the CSTs too?! if yes tell me what you think... tell me something funny that happened to you!! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW!! XD

well i hope you enjoyed the second part of sasuhina!! i'll try to post the third part later... cuz i havent done it!! well i hope i get reviews again!! and thnks to all that send "Happy birthday" on the reviews because that actually made my day!! X3


	3. Part 3

**I already forgot you: Sasuhina part 3**

* * *

YAY!! i finally post it!! X33

I was working at this story day and night just to finish it!! i actually finished it right now!!

**Thanks to:**

Piratelizard101

winterkaguya

HeartBrokenHinata

Yin Neko-hime

LilInsanegal

Obsession no es amor

harley944

2kindsofcrazy

REALLY...Thnks to all of you for your reviews... i actually thought i was not going to get review this time... well i put my best... really my BEST in this part to make it exiting... hehehe

HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO AND I DONT MAKE ANY PROFIT OUT OF THIS!! BUT IF I DID I'LL DEFINITELY PUT SASUKE WITH HINATA AND SAKURA WITH NARUTO!! TEEHEE

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

She stared deep into his eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was really scare and with out breath. She gasps to get some air. Fear in her eyes. She knew it was rage in his eyes.

Out of nowhere his eyes started shacking. She was still staring in his bright red eyes and saw that they were turning cold again. He let go of his knife and it fell into the ground. He then turned to the other side and covered his eyes with his right hand. She bend down to get the knife and throw it deep the cave and turned to him with caution.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a shaky tone. She was still frightened. She didn't know what to do, escape or ask him why did he do that? But he didn't answer. She didn't move and he didn't move. Then it suddenly turned silent, but he broke it by a gasp like if he was crying. She was now shock. First, he wanted to kill her now he's all emotional? WHAT THE FUCK!!

She took one step forward. She wanted to at least give him a hug because she knows that when she cry's, at least she wants to get a hug. She took another step forward, she was frightened as hell. She knows he needs a hug but what about if he uses his jutsu to kill her? she stopped. She took a deep breath, shake her head to forget her near death experience and walked fast to him and gave him a big hug.

She hugged him tightly. He stopped gasping for air and hugged her back. She didn't let go. He nether. She loved how he feels, so masculine and firm. He loved how she felt against his shacking body. Stress might be, but he didn't want to let her go.

"Thank you…" He whispered to her ear. He was feeling a lot better. His shacking was going away.

"You're welcome…" She responded in a very low voice that he could only hear. She was glad that his shacking was going away, and she was not frightened at all anymore.

He broke the hug. He still wanted to hold her tight but he knew this moment will end soon. She rather breaks it or him….

She looked at him. _Why did it have to end so soon?! _She asked to herself.

"Why were you crying?" She asked. She wanted to know why he was crying in the first place, or did she wants him to stay a bit longer?

"You probably don't care…" He said his voice still shaky.

"Yeah!!" She said in a rush, "I really will like to know…" She gave him a big smile and his cold expression got a little softer with a small smile.

"Since, I gave up on my revenge. I went back to my village to get a wife and restart the Uchiha clan. But when I returned, the one that loved me was married!" he looked down and looked back at Hinata with sadness in his eyes. "I thought she loved me. I eventually started getting feelings for her but she actually got married!" he put his hand in his forehead. He started shaking his head like if he was trying to forget that or regret what he did.

Hinata just looked at him in shock. The first thing that came to her mind was 'Naruto'. She loved Naruto back then when she was young, but she forgot him, right? She remembered she hasn't heard about them since she heard they were married and have kids.

"You know…." She stops and gulps. "That happened to me too." She stopped, looked down on the floor and a tear drop fell from her eye to her cheek. He looked at her and a tear drop fell from his eyes but directly to the floor. She looked at him and they stare directly in the eyes, feeling their pain.

"What happened….?" He asked in a whisper that she could only hear.

"Well, I used to fight next to him. He knew I was deeply in love with him. He even used to say things that made me blush because I thought he loved me too. But I was wrong! now he's married with somebody else…." She stops and look's at her feet, all clenching together. "So how was the girl that you liked?" She asked trying to smile.

"Well…" he stops and looks at the floor. "She was annoying…" he chuckles and looks at Hinata with bright happy eyes. "She was one of my fan girls. She used to always bother me and tell me stuff I really didn't care about" he laughs again and takes a deep breath and lets it out, his eyes sadden "And I was mean to her. I used to tell her stuff that made her really depressed. Now I know why she forgot me…." he looks down and lets tears drop from his eyes.

Hinata just looks at him in shock and sad. She looks down and lets tears drop from her eyes too. She knows how sad he felt. How his heart must hurt from all the pain he carried.

He looks back at her and she looked at him. Sasuke tries to take away the tears from his eyes while Hinata just let them dried. He stops and looks at her, trying to smile.

"So how was he?" he asked and she slightly smiles.

"Well…" she stopped and gulps. "He was always hyper. He always wanted to eat, especially ramen!" She laughs, "He just wanted to eat like 30 bowls of ramen at once…." She stops and her smile fades away, "But I was a fool. How could I believe that blond will like me…? I was stupid, STUPID!!" She stops. In fists, she hits herself in her thighs and cries. She cries and cries letting the pain the suffering out.

He just stares at her. He wanted to cry like she's crying but he hold it. He just looked down and felt bad, really bad for what he's seeing and feeling.

He looks back at her and stands up and walks slowly to her. He hugged her as hard as he can and she hugged him back.

"What's his name?" he asks, closing his eyes and secretly smelling her strawberry scented raven hair.

"H-his name?" She asks, unable to really speak.

"Yes!" he responds.

"N-Naruto…." She whispers and feels Sasuke's hugged tighter.

"Oh…." He answers with rage and lets go off her.

"W-what's wrong?" She asked cleaning her tears from her eyes and face.

"That's the name of the man how married my Sakura….." he answers in a cold tone and Hinata stares at him in shock.

* * *

I'm watching comedy central right now. i'm laughing my ass off cuz i'm watching George Lopez perform. I really enjoy him better that Carlos Mencia.

who do u think it's better...

A) GEORGE LOPEZ

B) CARLOS MENCIA

for all of you who dont even know them, i'll actually like to know your favorite comedian...

-changing subject-

even though i'm watching comedy central, i still feel sad cuz i didnt receive alot of reviews for a story i posted like one week ago

i hope some of you are Eureka Seven fans and read my story between Dominic and Anemone.

it's called "Anonymous boyfriend" i dont care if you send me hate reviews, i just want to know what you think!!

-changing subject-

well hope all enjoy this part and please review... i still havent done part four but i think i'll contain lemon...

ok... as the same i'll like to receive more than four review so i can post the next part...

Gomen- nasai for all who didnt like this part... oh well...

JA NE


	4. Part 4

**I already forgot you: sasuhina part 4**

* * *

**LEMON OR FULL LEMONS!! X33**

* * *

**Thnks to:**

**Yin Neko-hime**

**Sausa**

**Obsession No Es Amor**

**Hinanarut4ever**

**J.R.**

**2kindsofcrazy**

For leaving me reviews for part 3... i really appresiate it!! XX333

HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS PART!!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO AND I DONT MAKE ANY PROFIT OUT OF THIS!!**

* * *

**Part 4**

"What?!" She asks (kind of like screaming) looking at him in shock. He looks at her speechless. "Are you talking about the same Naruto that wants to be the next Hokage?"

He looks at her, "Yes…." He answers coldly with a kind of annoyed face.

"She sure is annoying….." She answers sarcastic and starts laughing hard.

"He sure is hyper and eats a lot…." His expression changes and starts laughing hard too.

They stop with a giggle and a chuckle and they started to stare at each other in the eyes. Hinata loved the way his eyes looked, a little soft but dark as coal. Sasuke loved her eyes, even though they where white with no pupil, he still could feel the sweetness of her heart. Hinata just wanted to stay like that for ever. At least she could stare at his dreamy eyes if she can't even have him. Sasuke turn to look at her lips that were shinny a porcelain pink color. He just wanted to taste her lips. With no hesitation Sasuke grab her in a flash and kissed her. She was startle but accepted the kiss and she put her harms around his neck and shoulders. She did want him now and she was not going to stop him.

He placed her in her sleeping bag that was cold because the cave was cold as ice. He put his arms around her, got in top of her and press her tighter to his masculine body. She loved how he felt. She has never been in this position with a guy but she bet that he has already has been in this position with a girl.

They kept kissing. She moaned as they deepen the kiss and she could feel that he wanted to enter her mouth so she gave him full entrance.

She slips one hand down and tries to take off his blue shirt. He now knows what she wants so he helps her take it off as they struggle to keep kissing.

Sasuke then starts taking off her clothes. He starts taking off her shirt and she help him as she raised her arms up. Then he started to take off her bra and started to massage her breaths with a lightly touch. She shivered with his touch. She loved how it felt, and the softness of his touch mixed with cold breeze felt wonderful to her.

He then put his arms down and tried to take off her pants. She helps him by raising her self up a little and pulls them off.

She was left only with her panties.

He stops the kiss and looks at her up and down with a crocked smile. She looks at him and blushes a little as he admired her sexy body. He then looks up at her and returns to kiss her, deepening the kiss more then before.

She wanted him so badly now.

She rapidly tries to take off his white pants and he feels what she is trying to do, so he helps her by taking the rest of them off by himself desperately.

He wanted her badly too.

In no time they were both naked inside that cold cave.

They stop kissing and look at each other deep in the eyes. He saw her blushing and she saw him with sadness.

"Do you want to do this to forget Sakura?" she asks, stopping the kiss and looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

"No…." he responds softly and gently.

"Then why?" she asks confuse.

"Because I have liked you too…" he responds with a soft smile.

"What?!" She answers confuse.

"To tell you the truth, I saw you once when I went to Neji's house….."

"You did?" she asked like doing a 'what the hell' face.

"Yeah…. You were at the garden looking at the flowers. The sun shine to you like a spot light and I just couldn't keep my eyes away from you…" he says and looks at her directly in the eyes. "I asked Neji 'who is she' and he said 'forget about it' and so we left and I never heard about you…"

She just looks at him.

"I always loved to go to that garden…" She responds and giggles a little and still blushing.

"Back then you had short hair, ne?" he asked her.

"Yeah…" and looks at him with a bigger blush.

"You look so cute when you blush…"

"T-thanks- mmmm…." He stops her by kissing her. She didn't do anything to stop him and started kissing him harshly.

He slips one hand down, up to her pussy and touches her sensitive folds. She was feeling now pleasure as he touched her smooth and softly. Then he put a finger inside her vagina making her back arch for more. He knows that she wants more so he puts another finger inside of her and she starts moaning more, loving the way it feels as he went in and out.

"STOP!!" She screams, "I WANT YOU!!"

She immediately pulls him up and he takes his fingers out of her in a rush. She puts her legs around his hips and feels the tip of his cock about to enter her vagina.

He looks at her.

"Are you sure?" he asks nicely.

She looks at him and blushes. She barely realizes want she did. Now she felt so embarrass.

"….yeah…." she answers softly with three shades of red across her face. He smiles and giver her a passionate kiss.

"Okay then…" he says softly and buries himself inside of her.

She gasps and tears fell down her face as she felt him going in slowly, taking her virginity away.

He didn't want to hurt her so he went in in slow so she can get used to it.

As he was in, he went up and down as he moved faster and faster.

She started moaning as pain turned into pleasure. She whimpered a little so she can tighten her legs closer to him so he can go deeper.

He was fast now. Pumping deeper in and out from her.

"…YES…" She whispered harshly. She loved the pleasure she was receiving while he went deeper into her. She felt full with him and safe.

Then out of nowhere she moved him over so she could be in top of him. With both of her legs in each side of his hips and her hands on his chest to grab hold, she started to jump up and down slowly on top of him. He started groaning as she started jumping up and down faster and faster.

As she felt pain and pleasure at the same time, she gets out her nails and stucks them in his chest, kind of like claiming her property.

He starts screaming for pain as he felt her nail stuck in his chest so in a rush he grabs her and bites her on the neck and claims her too, but they didn't stop fucking each other. She just screams from the pain she received but kept ridding him.

She jerked her head up and closes her eyes shut as she jump in and out of him rapidly. She could finally feel she was close to finish and so did he.

She bends down, up to his chest. She holds him tighter and starts to ride him that way faster and harder. Until he went deeper inside of her, she stopped riding him. She finally felt the pleasure she was waiting for and so did he.

She collapse in is chest and turns to look at him in the eyes and he looked at her with bright ones.

"Daisuki…" she tells him with a blush and gives him a slightly kiss.

"Daisuki… too" he responds her. "I'm never going to leave you…." He said with a promising look and gives her a passionate kiss.

They apart from the kiss and she gets off of him. She puts her head in his chest and hears his heart pounding fast.

"You're making me nerviest…" He says and turns to look at her. He definitely was blushing. She looks at him and giggles to herself.

She then turns to look outside the cave and notices it's dark.

"Wow… it's late…" She says in shock but doesn't care. She had the best time of her life and she doesn't want to ruin the moment.

They stayed quiet, still naked in that cold cave. She closed her eyes as she heard his heart beating. It was a melody to her, while he was filled with her strawberry scent. Then after relaxing heart beats and relaxing aromas they fell asleep.

* * *

**Vocabulary**

(Japanese words)

**ne**: because it's in the end of a sentence it means 'Isn't that right?'

**Daisuki**: 'I love you' or 'I really like you a lot' (usually you mention it like **daiski** by removing the **u**)

* * *

WOW!! O.0

i actually didnt sleep today because i was writing this part the whole day... seriously... i might even go to sleep right now (Thursday 5:55 pm)

my head hurt and i feel like i want to throw up!!

have you actually stayed awake the whole 24 hours without sleeping...?! if yes, tell me how you felt

hope i get reviews... i tried to put as many details a possible... and just because the lemon part is over between sasuke and hinata is not over... there's still alot of conflict coming between this couple and more... LEMON!! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP READING THIS!! PLEASE!!


	5. Part 5

**I already forgot you: SASUHINA part 5

* * *

**

****

YAY!! I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS RIGHT NOW IN 30 MINUTES!! I CANT BELIEVE I DIDNT STOP WRITING!!

* * *

THNKS TO:

Hinanarut4ever

**Yin Neko-hime**

**harley944**

**Obsession no es amor**

**moonshadow-inuyoukai-05**

thanks for leaving me review for part 4... i'm happy that i made you all happy XD

i cant even believe i wrote that!!

well, hope you enjoy part 5... and yeah... the story will still not end!!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO AND I DONT MAKE ANY PROFIT OUT OF THIS!!**

* * *

**Part 5**

It's the afternoon, the birds are chirping and Hinata wakes up. She looks around and turns to her side as she sees Sasuke whose sound asleep. She slightly smiles and giggles to herself. She can't believe what she did yesterday. She didn't even start her journey to go to the leaf village. She gives him a small kiss on the fore head and stands up. She notices that she's naked (duh!) so she gets her clothes to dress. She gets dress, goes up to sasuke to try to wake him up, so she kneels next to him.

"Sasuke…." She calls him moving him slightly.

He groans. He definitely doesn't want to wake up.

She moves him again and he finally opens his eyes. He rubs his eyes and looks at her and gives her a seductive crocked smile. She just smiles back shyly.

"Finally you wake up!" She tells him excited and she blushes. He still looks at her.

"You look beautiful this morning…" he tells her seductive and she blushes more.

He moves himself to sit in the sleeping bag and gives her a slight kiss. She just looks down with a blush.

"Konnichiwa!! How are you feeling today?" She asks her nicely.

"No… you first!" He tells her with a smile and pulls her so she can sit next to him. He doesnt want her kneeling.

"Good… now you?" She looks at him with a big smile but you could barely see her blushes.

"I feel wonderful.." He tells her and grabs her with a tight hug. "I never felt so wonderful before in my entire life." He confesses. "I have never been like this with a girl because I was so busy training for my revenge... everybody thought Sakura was my girlfriend….so I never exactly had a girlfriend."

She couldn't believe what he said. Someone like him, who was cute and hot, didn't have a girlfriend?! She was definitely shocked.

"I didn't have a boyfriend neither…" She confesses in a whisper and he lets her slightly go but drops his hand up to her hips.

"Daisuki…" He softly tells her and kisses her in a very passionate long kiss.

A tear escapes from her eyes. She has actually fallen in love with him. He was the one who hold her tight when she cried, the one who felt her sorrow, and the one who gave her love. Another tear escapes from her eyes and they stop for some air.

"What's the matter?" He asks worried when he saw her and removes a tear from her eyes.

"Aishiteru!" She shyly confesses and he looks at her in shock.

"You actually do?"

"Yes…" she shyly confesses.

He grabs her and kisses her so much her didn't even stop from air. They kiss and kiss and Hinata tried to pull but she couldn't. She was running out of air but that damn teme didn't want to let go.

He finally lets her go and she starts breathing hard like if she had asthma.

"Are you trying to kill me!!" She screams at him and he chuckles.

"You look so kawaii when you are mad!" He tells her with a childish voice.

"I'm not kidding!" she gets annoyed but slightly blushes. Even though she was mad at him he loved how he was making her happy.

"You look so kawaii when you are screaming at me!" He tells her again with a childish voice and grabs her. He starts giving her small kisses in her lips while she was trying to pull him away but finally gives in and responds his kisses.

After they stop, she gets up and looks at him.

"I have to go take a shower… I'll try to find a nearby river to swim in." She starts walking up to the cave exit.

"Wait! I'll go with you…" He tells her and she stops.

"Ok… lets just get our stuff and leave."

She goes to get all her stuff packed. While she was packing, Sasuke was changing because he was nude too (duh!). He gets changed and gets his backpack with everything packed and puts it on. He turns to her, while she was still packing and walks up to her.

He embraces her tightly from the her back with his arms around her waist and she blushes from his close embrace.

"Ready?" He tells her. She turns her head to look at him, still with a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah…" She says and he gives her a small kiss. He lets her go and grabs her backpack to carry it. Of course, he's not going to let her carry it. They walk outside of the cave, he offers his hand to her and she grabs it with a slight blush. So they walk together, holding hands, up to find a river.

* * *

**Vocabulary**

(Japanese words)

**Konnichiwa****:** 'Hello' or 'Good afternoon'

**Daisuki**: 'I like you' or 'I really like you a lot' (usually you mention it like **daiski** by removing the **u**)

**Aishiteru: **'I love you'

**Teme: '**Jerk'

**Kawaii: '**Cute'

* * *

I'M EXHAUSTED!! I PROBABLY WILL STILL NOT WRITE PART 6 TOMORROW BUT I'LL TRY TO FINISH IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!! I PROMISE...

REVIEW!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!


	6. Part 6

**I Already Forgot you: Part 6

* * *

**

**Thanks** To all those who put this story as fav and left reviews, i'm really greatfull!! X3

i hope all of you enjoy this part... even though it's really short!!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO AND I DONT MAKE ANY PROFIT OUT OF THIS!!**

**Part 6**

"There's the river!" Hinata looked at Sasuke with a shy smile.

"Let's go in then." He smirked.

They have been walking for about two hours. Hinata wanted to take a shower so desperately because she wanted to feel clean and show her lady side. Sasuke just wanted to join her.

"You're going in too?" She asked him.

"Yep!" He answered with a smile.

She looked at him shyly.

"K!" She said while she took her sweater and pants off and dived in the river.

She was only wearing now her shirt and underwear.

Sasuke took all off his clothes off but only left his boxers. He then dived in too.

Now both off them were swimming in the river together and looking at each other. Of course, Hinata was blushing while he looked at her with a crooked smile.

"Hinata?"

"Yeah…" She blushed more.

"Is it true that we are natural born enemies?"

She looked at him in shock. She never heard that the Uchihas and the Hyugas were born to hate each other.

"I don't know…" She managed to say.

"I heard it from Neji…" he said as he looked to his side.

"B-but…"

"Shhh…" He stopped her by putting a finger in her lip.

"Even though if it's true… you will never be my enemy…"

She blushed; He looked at her with sweet eyes and kissed her passionately. They stayed like that for about an hour. They cuddle and kiss the whole time. Hinata blushed a lot and Sasuke liked to see her like that. Hinata knew Sasuke was kind of cold but he was really sweet, just like a sour candy.

Once they got out, they put on the rest of their clothes and went to sit near a tree.

"This feels nice…" He said and looked at Hinata.

"Yeah… it's a nice breeze..." She said while she looked at the sky.

"Where were you heading to?" He asked her and she turn to look at him.

"I was returning to the leaf village…" she answered.

"Why?" He asked curious.

"I wanted to see my cousin and my friends…"

"Ohhh…" He manage to respond.

"You?" She asked.

"Were ever the road leads me…" He said and looked at the ground.

"Why?" She asked.

"I just didn't want to return to the leaf village…" He looked at her, "But now I kind off want to go, after all, I don't want Sakura anymore…"

She blushed.

"Ohhh…"

He stands up.

She looks at him.

"Lets go…" he said and walks to the road.

She just stares at him.

"What? You're staying there or you're coming with me?" he asked her while he stopped walking.

"Where are to going?" She asked while she looked at him confuse.

"Well Konoha of course!" He smiled at her.

She looked at him in shock. She got up and went up to Sasuke.

"Well… lets go…" and they walk so that they could got back to their home town.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

**SORRY **If I didn't updated soon. It's just that I have been busy with school and another story and I forgot about this one but then I stop writing my other story. Don't worry; I'll update this story during summer vacation. THIS STORY IS NOT OVER YET!! Oh and sorry this chap was short but the best parts are about to start.

–giggles-

REVIEW!!


	7. Part 7

**I already forgot you: part 7**

**HEY!!**I'M SO HAPPY THAT I FINALLY POSTED THE NEXT CHAPTER!! I know it was a really long time…. Well for me … HAHAHA

Well hope you ENJOY this chapter!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!**

**Part 7**

They got to their hometown, Konoha.

Their walk to their hometown was pretty much normal. Hinata was nerviest and Sasuke acted like if nothing was wrong. So for everybody… it was pretty normal.

The whole way, Hinata was thinking on what she'll do if she sees Naruto. Of course, she doesn't like him anymore but she was feeling nerviest and afraid on what they will think of her when they see her with a man after she left for not so long but for her…. It was really long.

Sasuke just didn't want to see Naruto and Sakura. Is he does, he's going to beat the shit out of Naruto for what he did when they were young. He knows he doesn't like Sakura anymore but he still hates that dove.

"HEY!! Hyuga and Uchiha are back!!" They heard someone call when they entered the Village.

Hinata started to freak out and Sasuke noticed that. Hinata tried to stay calm after seeing Sasuke acting like that but for her, it was truly hard.

Sasuke just didn't care if they were back to their village. He was nerviest and scared alright but he was kidding himself on believing he's not.

Hinata just wondered how he managed to stay calm after he confessed to her that he didn't want to return.

"HYUGA AND UCHIHA!?" someone else screamed and it sounded like a woman. Sasuke and Hinata turn to see who it was and it was Ino herself. Ino was one of Sasuke's fan girls in their childhood. She was the one that liked to act like she is his boyfriend and she even kissed him lots of times.

"WHAT!?" she scream in fright and run up to them. She seriously looked like if she was about to cry or fight Hinata. She didn't understand what Hinata was doing with _her_ Sasuke.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" She screamed at Hinata in the face. Hinata just blushed a little and looked at the floor. Hinata was feeling uncomfortable, she just didn't like people screaming in her face.

"Leave her alone…." All of the sudden Sasuke said with a demanding tone as he saw Hinata acting like this. Ino just stared in fright at Sasuke because he never talked to her like that in that tone and for her…. it was scary.

"What are you doing Ino?" All of the sudden Chouji appeared out of nowhere next to Ino and Ino started to freak out.

"Nothing…" She said and grabs Chouji by his left elbow. Chouji is a fat guy that loves to eat a lot. He's obsessed over boulders because he says that they could easily destroy stuff. He sometimes likes to act like he's a boulder and he starts to roll around the ground, but don't get me wrong, if you call him a fatty or whatever that might insult him -he will go boulder at you.

"Are you still obsessed over Sasuke!?" he asked her in a demanding voice. She gave him a hung in a hurry and….

"No I'm not!" She gave him a kiss in the lips, "I told you I love you, didn't I?" She started to look at him sweet and he smiled blissfully.

"So you and Hinata…!?" Chouji asked Sasuke and Ino just stared at Hinata with a mean eye. She definitely didn't want anybody near _her_ Sasuke and not even Hinata.

"Yeah… Hinata is my girl…" Sasuke said and slightly looked at Ino annoyed. He was telling her to leave them alone already.

Ino just looked at Sasuke confuse. _What did I ever do to him…!? _She asked herself. Either from the slightly rapes and forced kisses, she never did anything to him. (Yeah right XD). But by looking at Hinata with Sasuke, made her jealous. She was the one that was always with him; apart from Sakura, and she was the one that had the right to be with him; even by force.

But his look scared her. She knew she still loved him. _Sasuke…_

"Chouji…" Ino instantly said and Chouji looked at her.

"What happen?"

"Let's go now… we have to go see Tsunade…" Ino told him and she started to pull his arm like a little child pulling her mom's arm.

"Yeah… let's go…" he said as he walked the opposite way from where Hinata and Sasuke are standing, "see ya Hinata and Sasuke…" he said as he put his arm around Ino's waist. Ino just turn to Hinata and Sasuke and she turned sad because she really wanted to be in Hinata's place. _Good bye Sasuke…_ she said in her mind as she told herself that Sasuke will never be hers but Hinata's.

A cold smile appeared around Sasuke's face as he saw that Ino will forget him already. She must have gotten with Chouji to forget him, but Sasuke knew she never will. He knew by her expression and the looks she gave Hinata.

Hinata knew Ino was mad at her. She heard that Ino was a fan girl of an Uchiha but she didn't know it was Sasuke, she thought it was Itachi.

They walked deeper into the town. Sasuke looked at Hinata and he took a deep breath. He wanted to go see his parents' tomb but he knew that she wanted to go see her cousin.

"Hinata…" he sigh and she looked at him, "you want to go see your cousin, right?" she looked at him confuse.

"Yeah…"

"I'll leave you in your cousin's house but I'll go to my house for a little while…" he didn't tell her exactly why he wanted to go his house. She just looked at him; she kind of knew why he wanted to go to his house. Doesn't he mean mansion!?

"You can go now… I'll go on my own…" She told him with a slight blush and a smile. She was happy that he wanted to go see his parent's tomb because by that, she knew he was really sensitive and loved his parents.

"Are you sure…?" he asked her concerned.

"Yeah…" she happily told him. As he saw that beautiful smile and slightly blush on her face, he slightly grabbed her and gave her a small passionate kiss. Then, as he let her go, she saw that same slight blush in his face. She blushed more because she never saw him blushing and his blush made her heart beat faster and faster. He smiled at her once more and hugged her as he put his hand on her head and brushed her soft raven hair.

"I'll be with you soon…" he whisper at her left ear and gave her another soft kiss, "please be careful…" he told her and then he left her.

She turned around and walked over to the Hyugas. She was the owner of her house but since she left, Neji took over the house but the house is still Hinata's. It's not really a house though, like Sasuke, she has a mansion too.

As she walked, she thought about what she should say. Is her dad still alive!? Will Neji kick her ass for leaving!? What will her mom say!? That's all that pass through poor Hinata's mind as she thought about her family. She really didn't want to think of her dad dead, not even her mom.

"Hinata…?" Hinata stopped as she heard someone called her. She really was afraid of turning around after that voice sounded familiar, kind of husky but still childish.

"Hinata… is that you?" she turned around. She knew she shouldn't have turned around after she saw in front of her, her old crush. he was with two small children; a girl and a boy. that must be little Naruto and little Sakura.

"Naruto…" she really shouldn't have turned around.

**Author's Note**

So here was part 7… HOPEFULY YOU DID ENJOY IT!! X3

Please review!!

JA NE!!


	8. Part 8

**I already forgot you: Part 8**

Okay… so this is part eight. I'm afraid to tell you all that this story is coming to an end but I'm still not sure… three more chapters maybe…? -sigh-

**Thanks** to all of you who reviewed and all! –Big happy smile-

So the shocking parts are about to start from this chapter 'til the end…. So hope you **enjoy** this part!

P.S. When I put Little Naruto, I'm talking about Naruto's kid. When I put Naruto, I'm talking about the dad. I'm telling you this because my sister read it and she told me she got confuse when I was talking about those two.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!**

**Part 8**

Sasuke got to his childhood home. As he walked to the places he used to hang out on, emotions spread across his face. He remembered the place he walked for the first time and even his mom made a big deal about it. She was the one that saw him while his dad was with Itachi.

Itachi, his big brother, never thought him anything. Sasuke loved his big brother but his brother never showed his emotions. When Sasuke saw that his big brother was the one who killed his parents, it just Tear his heart out.

"-sigh- Itachi… I wonder what you are doing right now…" Sasuke said to himself as he stood in front or his parents' grave.

--

"Hinata… you came back!" The blond snapped at her and she just slightly smiled with a blush.

"Daddy… who is she…?" The pinked haired little girl -who was hiding all scared in back of her dad- asked. Naruto just looked at her with a big smile.

"Yeah Daddy, who is her…?" The other instantly asked. Little Naruto was a blond too like his dad but he was not hiding on back of his him.

"Well…" Naruto said. He kind of didn't know what to tell them, "She's your aunty!" He instantly said and a big –adorable- smile spread across little Sakura's face.

Little Sakura run over to Hinata and put her little arms around Hinata's waist. Hinata just smiled on how cute little Sakura looked, unlike her mom.

Little Naruto just looked at her like whatever and he didn't even went to give her a hug. He didn't like Hinata at all and Hinata didn't do anything to him.

Hinata just couldn't believe Naruto said that. She was nothing to these kids, just a stranger. She really felt guilty for leaving but this is what she didn't want to be; an aunt for these kids, since Naruto didn't have a family.

Little Naruto instantly turn to his right since and a big smile spread across his face, "Aunty Tenten!" he screamed in excitement and run over to the brown haired.

Tenten slightly smiled and grabbed little Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" She said to the Naruto and she walked over to him.

"Hey Tenten…" He said and gave her a big smile.

Hinata remember Tenten because she was her only friend who is a girl –Hinata had two more friend that were guys- Tenten was the one that was always with her cousin, Neji. Hinata didn't understand why Tenten was always with him but she felt that he strongly wanted to be with her too.

As Hinata turned around to face her –since she was looking at little sakura- another little kid cached her eyes. He was a little boy; he had brown log hair –like his mom- and dressed too familiar, but she couldn't see his face because he was to busy looking at little Naruto.

"Who is her?" Tenten asked Naruto. She really hasn't seen her face, so she didn't know who she was.

"Is my Aunty…" Little Naruto said bitterly.

"She's Hinata!" Naruto told her really excited and Tenten's mouth dropped open. Tenten wanted to see Hinata again but she thought Hinata will never return.

"Hinata!" Tenten said in excitement. She put little Naruto down to the floor and she run to hug Hinata with a big smile. Hinata hugged her back with a big smile too. She really missed Tenten.

"Neji come here…" Tenten said while she slightly let go of Hinata. _Neji…?_ Hinata turn to look at the little brown haired boy as he was hitting little Naruto –he must have been jealous because little Naruto was being hugged by Tenten- but Naruto didn't do nothing about it.

The little haired brown kid turn to look at Tenten and he walked over to them. As Hinata saw those same white/lavender eyes as Neji –her cousin- she figured is his son.

"Neji… this is your aunt…" Tenten told the little brown haired boy. He turn to look at Hinata and he gave her a mean eye.

This boy scared Hinata so much because he was like his father. Neji –her cousin- had a grudge against Hinata when they were little kids and this is how he used to look at her.

"This is Neji… my son…" Tenten told Hinata with a smile and Hinata looked at her in shock. _So that's why they never separated…_

Hinata bend over to Neji's height and she gave her a big smile. She really was scared of his look but she still wanted to give him a try.

He looked at her and he reached for his pockets. He got a picture out and he showed it to her. Hinata looked at it and she gasped as she saw that it was a picture of her.

"Are you Hinata…? My aunt…" The little boy asked her and she just looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah…" she curiously responded.

A big smile spread across Neji's face and he hugged her tight. Hinata hugged him too and tears felt from her eyes as he whispered in her ears, "Daddy cried at nights because he said he was going to die without seeing you. He said he was sorry for all those things he did to you and I promised him I was going to find you…"

--

"Little brother…?" Sasuke couldn't believe he heard that. The some voice that hunted him when he was young and tried to escape it, he hears it again.

Sasuke turned around and he saw himself face to face with his big brother, Itachi. Itachi was not looking at him with those same crimson eyes he always used to give him but with sad ones. Sasuke instantly turned cold as he saw his big brother.

"What brings you here?" Itachi asked Sasuke as he saw the look on Sasuke's face. Sasuke used to look at him cold just because he didn't want to teach him stuff.

"I should be the one asking you that!" Sasuke snapped at Itachi.

"I live here…" Itachi respond with a devilish smile and Sasuke just look at him in shock.

_What!?_ Sasuke knew his brother would not even dare set foot on this place. _What is he doing living in here!? Doesn't Itachi hate this place!?_

"How dare you set foot in here after you kill the whole clan!?" Sasuke was definitely mad.

"Don't underestimate me little brother…" Itachi responded. He really looked like he didn't want any problems with Sasuke.

"So what are you doing here...?" Sasuke was definitely confused.

"Restoring the clan…" Itachi stopped and looked at the floor. _What's happening here?_ Sasuke asked himself. "I'm married little brother…" Itachi turn to look at Sasuke and Sasuke just stared at him in shock. _WHAT THE F!? _The world has definitely gone mad.

**Author's Note**

Okay so… what did you thought!? As I was writing this… I squeaked on some parts and tears escaped my eyes on some parts… -sigh- I'm really getting emotional!

I HOPE YOU DID ENJOY THIS PART!!

Ja Ne and Please review!!


	9. Part 9

**I already Forgot You**

Okay… so I couldn't wait anymore… I decided to write this part as fast as I can. I was thinking of posting this part on Saturday but I know how it feels like to wait and stuff… I just decided to post this today.

I'll like to **thank** **Obsession No Es Amor** OR El–which is one of my best friends since I have two- who helped me writing this part with her ideas, since I had problems. If you'll like to check her stories out, that's her username. And by the way, she writes a lot of sasuhina!

And I'll like to **thank** all of you who reviewed!!

**SakuraUchiha18 **(Thanks, glad you liked part 8)

**WinterKaguya **(XDD 10 years. no Neji is not dead, he's just crazy!)

**Diablo's Heir **(I still keep asking myself….'Weird…?' so funny XD…. But I really don't know why… -sigh-)

**M****inaghostwolf**(Glad you enjoyed it… thanks for liking this story X3)

**StreetRacerSakura **(Glad you 'Luv' it )

**ShikaLazy **(I'm not really good at names –sigh- sorry though! And I just didn't want everybody to hate me because I gave them stupid names and all… since the only names I could think of were; Jack -for Neji's kid-, Angel -for Naruto's boy-, and Rose for naruto's girl but I told myself that they suck… XD)

**Toni **(Hanabi!? I'm so against that! That will be like totally perverted since she's so young for him! Itachi will be like 30 when she's like 15 –my guess- XD but hopefully you don't hate me when you find out what happen with Itachi and all…)

**Harley944 **(Is a total shock, but I hope nobody hates me when they find out the truth about Itachi's marriage… -sigh-)

**Pompompuem **(You'll find out in this part!! X3)

SERIOUSLY!! I HOPE I DON'T GET HATE FROM ALL OF YOU! IF I DO DISAPPOINT YOU ALL… I'M REALLY SORRY!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!**

**Part 9**

"I'm glad you are here…" Neji let go of Hinata and Hinata just started dumbly at him. She still had some tears falling from her eyes so she wiped them out with her hand.

Neji looked at her and gave her a smile while he walked to his mom.

Hinata sighs and looks at Sakura who was tugging on her shirt.

"You knew mama?" They little girl asks Hinata with her big green eyes, which were just like her mom, Sakura.

"Yeah…" Hinata gives her a sweet smile.

"How was she like?" The little girl asks curious and Hinata just looks at her in shock.

"I don't understand?" Hinata quickly says and Naruto walks over to her to explain her.

"Sakura died when she had Sakura… I named her Sakura since she had those same green eyes and pink hair… Sakura would have been happy that she had a girl just like her…" As Naruto told her this, Hinata didn't know what to think. _Sakura is dead? How could that happen?_

Naruto gave her a slight smile and bend down to Sakura.

"She was just like you…" tears escape from Sakura's eyes and Naruto hugs her tight, "You were always just like your mom…"

--

"But how!? I don't understand!?" Sasuke was totally confused. This man who killed his whole clan, this man who killed even his parents… is restoring the clan?

"What I'm trying to say… is that I was married and _tried_ to restore the clan… but I did restore it a little..." Itachi finally answers, "You want to meet them, little brother?"

_Tried!?_ _Them!?_ Sasuke just stared at Itachi. He really didn't know what to do. He was the one that had to restore the clan not Itachi. Itachi was the one that destroyed the clan so it was up to Sasuke to restore it. _How could I be so stupid!? How could I have gotten obsess over a stupid revenge when I could have just had children at young age!?_

Itachi noticed that Sasuke was having a hard time understanding what was going on in here to he looks at the floor as he sighs and looks back at Sasuke.

"I never hated you little brother… I just wanted you to become stronger on hating me…" Itachi took a deep breath and turn to look at his back.

A figure of a young woman approached them. As she got near, Sasuke stared at her in shock as he saw that the woman totally looked familiar. She had long -kind of wavy- black hair, she walked so sensually just like a model and she really had a body; big breasts and all, but something caught Sasuke's eyes. In back of her, there was a little boy who was afraid of showing his face but spiked black hair was only noticeable.

"Sasuke… this is my wife… Temari…" _Temari? What the hell!! Wasn't she blond!?_ This totally confused Sasuke.

"Hello there Sasuke." She said with a seductive smile. "I believe we already met…"

"Temari? Temari from the sand?" Sasuke instantly asked. He really wanted to know if she was the one he was talking about.

"Wow, you sure remember…" She responded and the little kid, behind her, turned to look at her. Itachi looked at the little boy and smiled warmly while his eyes shined kind of with tears. As Sasuke saw his face, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Little brother… meet Daisuke…" _Daisuke!? What the _f!? _It rhymes with my name…_"He sure is like his father but looks like you…"

Sasuke stared at the kid in shock. The kid had the same hair do he had but shorter from the bangs. Heck, the kid even dressed the same when he was young. But what caught Sasuke's eyes more, was that the shiringan eyes shined on the little kid, that's why Itachi said 'Like his father.'

Sasuke stopped staring at the kid and looked at his brother. He really wanted an explanation.

"What's going on in here?" Sasuke finally asked and Temari answers.

"Sasuke... I _was_ Itachi's wife and I have Itachi's child." She stopped for a second, looked at the floor and gasp. She turned to look at Sasuke and he saw her eyes shined. "I need someone to teach him how to use the shiringan eyes since his dad can't…" as she said this, a tear escaped from her eyes and the kid turn to look at Sasuke with a puppy dog face.

Sasuke turned to look at Itachi and back at Temari, "Why can't my big brother teach him!?" Temari break down crying and Itachi walked straight to Sasuke.

"I'm dead little brother… but they can't see me nor hear me…" Itachi whispered and Sasuke's heart bumped.

"HE'S DEAD!!" Temari screams and the kid goes to hug his mom.

"DADDY'S DEAD!!" The kid screams as he started crying.

"WHAT!?" _How could this be!? How can his big brother be dead!?_

--

Naruto let go off Sakura and got up to face Hinata. Tears were escaping Hinata's eyes. She really was feeling sentimental. Naruto stare at her with a warm smile and he hugged her. This really shocked Hinata. Then Hinata felt that Naruto was nibbling in her ear and he whispered, "I'm really glad you are here…"

"Naruto, she barely came and you're all over her…" Tenten all of the sudden interrupted. Naruto let off Hinata and Hinata didn't know what to say. This was all shocking to her.

"Daddy?" Sakura tugged on Naruto's shirt and he turn to look at her.

"Yes?" he asked her with a slight smile.

"Can she be our mommy?" The little girl asked and Hinata just gasp. She doesn't know what to do. She really doesn't like Naruto, doesn't she? And she's here, feeling sorry for this little girl that might feel guilt of killing her mom when she get's older.

"It all depends on her…" Naruto suddenly said and Hinata just looked at him. She wants to say no but she can't. She wants to say she's already in love with someone else but she can't. What is she really feeling right now for Naruto? Pity?

"I'll leave you with Hinata…" Tenten suddenly said as she got Sakura's little hand. "Neji, Naruto, lets go." And little Naruto went up to her.

Naruto turn to look at Tenten and he gave her a smile. He really did want for someone to take the two of the kids somewhere else so he can talk to Hinata in private.

Neji went up to Hinata and pulled her hand. She turned to look at him and she bend down because Neji wanted to give her a kiss in the checks.

"Hope you go see my dad…" He said with a small smile and run up to cached his mom, who was already leaving with Sakura and Little Naruto.

Hinata just looked at her little nephew. He really looked like his father but sweet like his mom. A warm smile appeared around her face and Naruto just looked at her. Hinata turn to look at him.

"Hinata let's go somewhere else… I want to talk to you." He told her and she just smiled.

"Okay…" was the only thing she could say.

As they walked the opposite from where Tenten and the kids left, Naruto put his arm around Hinata's waist and that startled Hinata. She tried her best to take his arm off of her but he grabbed her tighter and he put his head close to her ear and he whispered...

"I loved you and I always did but I was too obsessed over sakura to find my real feelings towards you." _WHAT!?_ Everything totally went blank to Hinata. She didn't pass out –she was shocked- but the things he was telling her -CONFESSING HER!- totally freaked her out. What is she suppose to do now!?

**Author's Note**

If I did disappoint some of you… as I said… I'm really sorry! But I'll like to know what you didn't like or like and all… but if you enjoyed it… I'm so glad X3

Ja Ne and please review!


	10. Part 10

**Arthor's Note**

OMG! I REALLY CANT BELIEVE THAT NOBODY GOT MAD WITH ME!! The truth was that I thought that everybody was going to hate me because I put Itachi dead. I was scared indeed but I'm glad everybody liked it and thought it was shocking! X3

THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED without all of those nice reviews, I wouldn't have finished this chapter as soon as possible!

HOPE ALL OF YOU ENOY THIS!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!**

**Part 10**

"But how did this happen?" It seemed that Sasuke was asking Temari but he was really asking Itachi. Itachi just chuckled.

"Let her talk first…" Itachi responded Sasuke with a grin.

"I really don't know what happen." She desperately responded Sasuke's question as she started sniffing, "I just found him dead!" Her kid was still clinging up to her.

"I found him!" The kid later added and he too was still crying like his mom.

"I wonder why she has raven hair now...?" Itachi suddenly said and Sasuke slightly looked at him then back at Temari.

"But how did he die!?" Sasuke responded in a mad tone. Who will think that Sasuke will get like this for his brother if he too wanted to kill him when he was young!? But what attract Sasuke's eyes was that when his nephew heard his tone, he got shaky and scared.

"I got the same faith little brother…" Itachi said as he saw that Sasuke was looking at Daisuke with curiosity.

_Same faith!?_

--

Hinata was felling very uncomfortable. The Naruto she knew wasn't like this, all clingy like this. The one who was like that was Sakura, his wife. She must have affected his brain.

"Naruto..." She finally responded breaking their silence, "I-I c-cant d-do t-this!" Damn, who would have thought that Hinata's stuttering will return this soon!?

"What's the matter Hinata?" He suddenly asked as he saw that she was trying to get away from his hold. And indeed, she did get away from him and decided to even walk away, "WAIT!" he said as he saw that she was walking away from him.

She did stop.

"Hinata, I really want to talk to you…" Hinata turned to look at him. She really didn't know what was happening to her but she did want to listen to Naruto. She wants to Know what he has to say to her, yet, why does she feel that something bad is going to happen!?

"Okay…" She said and he took her to an alley where there was nobody but trash cans, soda cans, beer bottles, some rotten food around the floor and maybe some cardboard boxes around the floor.

"Perfect, then nobody will hear what we are going to talk about!" He told her with a foxy grin. She indeed loved that smile when she was young but just right now her heart bumped in excitement when she saw him smiling like that and she didn't know why.

--

"I don't know!" Temari suddenly said as she cried harder. She was still in the floor and her son was hugging her. Even though the kid was crying too, to Sasuke, the kid was terrified.

_Same faith? _Sasuke kept asking himself like ten times. He didn't know what Itachi meant but he was kind of figuring out. Sasuke turn to look at his big brother as he too stared at him. _Wait… does he mean!?_ Sasuke suddenly turn to Daisuke, his nephew, in anger.

"I won't help you!" Sasuke suddenly responded with a lot of anger.

Temari looked at him in shock. She really didn't know why he didn't want to help so she asked, "Why? Why wont you help your own little nephew!?" She cried harder.

"HE KILLED MY BIG BROTHER!!" as Sasuke screamed that to Temari, the kid looked at Sasuke with hate in his eyes but he still looked to innocent. Temari turn to look at her kid in shock and cried even harder and she couldn't even breathe.

"You figure it out little brother, I'm impressed…" Itachi suddenly told his brother as he saw that Sasuke stared at Daisuke with the shiringan eyes. "Control yourself little brother…"

Sasuke heard what his brother said and he started breathing in and out to control himself. He slightly looked at his big brother and saw sadness in his eyes, but Sasuke didn't have time to ask him what the matter is but Sasuke remember Itachi's question and he asked her.

"Tell me something…" Sasuke told Temari as he saw that she was getting up from the floor and was about to walk out of the place, "Why did you dyed your hair raven?"

"Thank you little brother…" Itachi said as he looked at his little brother and gave him a warm smile but Sasuke didn't catch that.

"I-I got it black b-because…" She grasp for some air since she couldn't talk from that crying, "Because I missed Itachi's raven soft hair…" She managed to say that as she started crying more than usual.

Sasuke turn to look at Itachi and finally saw how Itachi looked at Temari. He must have loved her since he looked at her with a warm smile that will turn mean girls to nice girls and the way his eyes shinned with love, Sasuke remembered the time when he was young and saw that Itachi looked at him like that when he tried to kill him. Now he knew his brother was not really bad.

Itachi turned to look at Sasuke and gave him another smile that totally creep Sasuke out, "Tell her she looks nice for me…"

"Temari?" Sasuke really didn't want to tell her for Itachi but he knows he has too.

"Yes..." She curiously asked while sniffing and still crying a little.

"He says that you look nice…" You could swear you saw Sasuke slightly blushing.

"He?" Temari asked Sasuke in curiously like saying that he's a liar and he's the one who is saying that comment.

"Itachi…" Sasuke said his name almost like a whisper but it was loud enough for Temari to listen.

She turn to look at Sasuke in shock but when Sasuke turn to look at his side to ask Itachi for help, he saw Itachi walking up to her. Temari couldn't see him though and the one she was staring was at Sasuke like if he was crazy.

Itachi suddenly grabbed her and hugged her tight and her shock turn shocker. Itachi brushed her soft hair slightly with his fingers and then went up to her ear. Sasuke didn't know what Itachi is going to do right now but he let the ghost and the now raven hair sort this out.

"…I love you…" Itachi whispered in her ear and yes indeed, she heard him.

"I-Itachi!?" She asked and the kid looked at her in shock, he really didn't know what was going on in here.

"…Yes…" He responded her and went up to her lips to kiss her. She really didn't felt the kiss but she did know that he was with her and yes, he did feel the kiss.

He let her go and went up to her ear again to whisper to her, "The kid killed me when his shiringan appeared, don't let him develop it…" she nodded and grab one hand of the kid.

"I love you Itachi…" She suddenly said and left the room, leaving Itachi and Sasuke.

"Mom, dad, Sakura…. You can come out now…" Itachi suddenly said as he saw that Temari and his kid left.

_What the hell!?_ Sasuke asked himself when he saw that Itachi was calling his parents but then he realized something…._ Sakura!?_ But before Sasuke knew it, his mom and dad where in front of him looking at him with warm smiles and then felt a huge weight dropped on him from his back.

"SASUKE!!" It was definitely the pink haired girl as he saw her face and big smile.

**Author's Note**

Okay, so if I had bad spelling grammar or miss spelled words… keep in mind I was writing this as fast as I could to post it! YOU GUYS REALLY MADE ME WORK ON THIS ONE MORE THAN THE OTHER STORIES I HAVE! XD which is funny though, since I have like four more Sasuhinas to finish and all…

Well I Hope all of you did enjoy this chapter and please, REVIEW!! ARIGATO AND JA NE!!


	11. Part 11

**I already forgot you**

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!! I'm so happy! You guys are really my motivation! So some of you are confused!? There's a reason why I put the Uchiha parents and Sakura in part 10…. And I'm telling them in this part!

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER**: I'm tired of disclaimers! You guys know already I don't own Naruto or any of its characters so I'm going to stop putting disclaimers in this story! Don't you guys hate disclaimers!?

**Part 11**

"What do you want to talk about?" Hinata curiously asked as she saw the blond staring at her in amusement.

"Tell me something Hinata….?" Naruto asked her in curiosity.

"Yes…"

"Is it true you left Konoha to forget me?" He sounded desperate but his question caught Hinata by surprise.

"Wh-who told you?" She first wanted to know how he found out about her get away, so she needed to know the one that gave her deepest secret away.

"Neji…" He said that as he turn to his left side mad and he back to her, "He said that it was my fault that you left!"

"Ohhh…" she responded as she lowered her head because she was blushing in embarrassment.

"So…" he interrupted their silence, "Is it true?" He looked at her with his foxy grin.

"Y-yes..." She blushed more on her response and he grabbed her chin.

"I'm glad you like me…" She turned to look at him so she could tell him that he has it all wrong but instead his lips met hers.

--

"Sakura!?" Sasuke totally freaked out when he saw her, "Get off of me!" he demanded. Even though he liked her, he still wanted her to get away from him.

"Sasuke relax…" His mother came to comfort him in with a big hug, "Ohhh…" she sighed, "I so missed you!" Sasuke just blushed as she said that and tried to get away from her. Unlike Temari, Sasuke could feel them 'the ghost' since he was able to see them.

"So…" Sasuke turns to Sakura, "Can you see them?" he asked her with a cold stare and she smiled as she saw his coal eyes on her.

"I so missed your eyes…" She said as she warmly smiled, Sasuke got annoyed, "but yeah… I can see them!" she cheerfully said.

"So…" His father suddenly said and walked over to Sasuke, "You tried to avenge our death?"

Sasuke so not wanted this. This was just too embarrassing. It's like admitting he really loves his parents and will do anything for them, he is so not like this.

"Yes…" Sasuke coldly answered and turned to the other side but down, he was slightly blushing,

"How cute!" Sakura says as she saw his blush. Sasuke slightly turned to Sakura and murmur to himself a 'Shut up!'

"So you decided to restore the clan?" His dad then later asked and when Sasuke looked at him he just stared at him confused then,

"I want to know and I think I found her…" His father nodded and walked up to Sasuke.

"Is she the one you want to restore the clan with?" his father whispered to Sasuke and for an instant Sasuke stayed quiet. He knows he just met her and he knows he doesn't know her that well but he feels he does. She's really sweet and he knows she will always be with him.

"She's a hyuga…" Sasuke whispered to his dad and his dad curiously looked at him.

"Hyuga?"

"Yes…" Sasuke responded his answer and his father instantly hugged him with happy laughter.

"I'm so happy!" Sasuke was never hugged like this by his father and Sasuke loved it. He had to admit it because since he was a little kid his father never even looked at him. As their hug stopped, Sasuke and Itachi's dad turned to look at Sakura, "So?"

"It's a boy…" Sakura said as Sasuke and Itachi's dad asked her, "Both Shiringan and Byakugan…"

"White eyes with red wheels?" Itachi snapped as he turned to Sakura.

"Yeah…" she responded and closed her eyes like if she was concentrating, "Raven hair, and looks like Sasuke but has the personality of the mom…Hinata!" As she said this, Sasuke was shocked. _So Sakura can predict the future!?_

Suddenly the room turned quiet and the four of them were in front of him. Sakura was now serious and Itachi didn't have his frightening stare and his parents just turned normal. They all looked at Sasuke like if something bad is going to happen.

"Little brother?" Itachi asked for his brother and Sasuke turned to Itachi. He was definitely confused on what's happening.

"Hinata…" Sakura whispered her name but loud enough to hear and Sasuke instantly looked at her. _What's going on!?_ Sasuke was definitely confused. "She's in deep trouble!" Sakura screamed and Sasuke got startled.

"You have to save Hinata!" his mom instantly said and run to Sasuke.

"If you don't save her… the Uchiha heir is going to die!" Itachi definitely screamed and it was just so weird for Sasuke, _but isn't Itachi's kid heir?_

"Itachi's son can't be heir…" His father told Sasuke like if he read his mind, "Konoha will never allow it since he killed the clan…"

Sakura then walked over to Sasuke and gave him a kiss in the lips, "I never forgot you since you were my first crush…" She then took a deep breath, "I promised Naruto I'll married him and I wanted to keep that promise. After you told me that you loved me, I was shocked and cried for one week straight since I told you I didn't. I know love Naruto and I know my dead affected him. Please, go save Hinata!?" Sasuke didn't know what to say anymore. Sakura was dead and that's why she was here with his parents and his big brother. She did love him but know she's dead and in love with her husband. _Hinata!?_ As Hinata's name came to mind he runs from the place without saying a last good bye to his family and childhood crush.

_Hinata… where are you!?_

--

"You think he will find her?" Sasuke's mom asked as she lean into her husband.

"If he loves her… he will find her!" Her husband responds as he looked over the place that Sasuke left running.

"I wasn't able to tell him why I killed the clan…" Itachi later says and his parents looked at him.

"He will find her!" Sakura run to Itachi and hugged him. Itachi awkwardly stood there and didn't hugged her but Sakura didn't mind, "and you will be able to tell him!" as Sakura said that his frown turned to a slight smile and then he pushed the girl away.

"I didn't give you permission to hug me!" Itachi snapped at Sakura.

"You are worst then Sasuke when he was young!" Sakura later says and run back to Itachi and hugged him again for another tease.

"Get away from me!" Itachi again pushed the girl away from him and then she turned serious.

"She will come back…" Sakura said and Itachi stared at her, "and he will come back with her feeling sorry…." As she said that, Itachi and his parents looked at her in shock and as the time passed, they disappeared.

**Author's Note**

Yeah , I know I said this story was going to end in this part –I think- but more ideas came in mind and I think 2-3 more parts tops and this story is going to end. I know that the last part looked like Sakura was flirting with Itachi but you all know she's like that –clingy- but she just wanted to make Itachi feel better. The kiss that Sakura gave Sasuke was just only a goodbye kiss since she still liked him and all but she loves Naruto now that she's dead.

Hopefully you did enjoy this part since I had a lot of fun writing it and all and hopefully nobody got confused again! SORRY if somebody did get confused!

JA NE!


	12. Part 12

**I already forgot you**

HEY!! So yeah… this is the ending chap. This part has my original idea, the whole point of the story… Yeah.. i know i said i was going to be 2-3 more parts but i just decided to put those parts together and get it over with!

HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY!!

**Part 12**

Previously in Part 11:_"I'm glad you like me…" She turned to look at him so she could tell him that he has it all wrong but instead his lips met hers._

Hinata didn't know what to do. She knows she wanted to kiss him long ago, to feel his lips on hers but now she felt bitterness.

She pushed away from him. She rejected him.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Naruto…" She slightly looked at him and saw that he was starring at her in shock. He has been rejected like he was when he was young but by the girl that used to love him. "I'm so sorry!" she harshly whispered to herself and buried her face to her hands. She started to cry.

"Hinata!" he quickly got up and grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her. She started to cry even more. "Tell me you love me. Tell me you want me to kiss you!" he didn't ask her… he demanded. He surely didn't like to be rejected. He has been rejected to many times in his childhood and he doesn't want to be rejected anymore.

"I-I'm so s-sorry…" she whispered and cried as he stopped shaking her. This was just a shock to him like it was to her, "I love somebody else…"

"Who!?" Naruto quickly grabbed her again and shake her more and it hurt Hinata.

But she didn't respond.

"TELL ME WHO!?" Naruto practically screamed at her face and dropped her to the floor. She was very frightened now and she couldn't stand up from the floor.

He jumped on top off her startling her and she gasped as he started to take his shirt off.

"TELL ME YOU WANT ME!"

--

"Damit Hinata!" Sasuke cursed to himself. He went to Neji's house –technically Hinata's house- and only met white bright eyes as he knocked the door.

Neji totally cried as he saw his long time friend and he started hugging Sasuke, Sasuke only thought, _He went gay!!_

Right know Sasuke was still in the Hyuga residence and Neji sit next to him and started to talk about their friendship like a girl.

"So what are you doing here at this time?" Neji stopped talking like a girl and now he sounded calmed. Sasuke eyes his watch and saw that is was night already.

_DAMMIT!! Should I tell him? _"Just visiting…" Sasuke said as he didn't told what he actually wanted.

_**Knock, Knock**_

They heard a knock on the door and turned to see a woman with buns on her hair like a panda and a kid that looked exactly like Neji.

"Dad, my aunty returned!" The little boy said as he run to his dad.

"Aunty?" Neji asked confused and this got Sasuke's attention.

"Yeah!" the little kid said and Neji turned to Tenten.

"Who?" Neji asked Tenten with a tear falling of his eyes. _Hinata or Hanabi? Please be Hinata! _Neji thought.

Tenten saw the tear that Neji dropped from his eyes and she smiled, "It's Hinata…"

When Sasuke heard that name, he quickly got up from where he was sitting. He was on the living room and the three of them turned to look at him.

"Where is she?" He screamed as he looked at Tenten. Tenten looked at him confused.

"Why?" she got curious.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Sasuke knew there's no time to explain.

"She's with Naruto!" Tenten told him but she looked at him mad. As Sasuke heard that name, he quickly run to get out of the house.

"Sasuke!" Neji called him and Sasuke turned to look at him, "What is your business with my cousin?" Neji curiously asks.

"I have a future Mrs. Uchiha to save!" Sasuke smirked and quickly left the house to look for Hinata.

--

"So she's with him!?" Tenten asked in shock as she looked at the fading figure of Sasuke.

"I guess…" Neji said as he walked next to her and looked at the way that Sasuke took.

"Neji…" Neji called his son.

"Yes…" the little boy answered as he walked to his parents.

"He's your uncle now…" and a smile appeared at the little boy's face.

--

"NO!" Hinata screamed as Naruto started to take off his shirt, "STOP NARUTO!"

Naruto only smirked and started to kiss her as he bit her lips and drain blood out off them.

Hinata started to kick him. She didn't know what is wrong with Naruto. The Naruto she knew, she liked and she admired when she was young is like this?

And she couldn't activate her Byakugan since she was really frightened.

"NARUTO GET OFF OF ME!!" She screamed out of her mind as desperation passed through her body. She didn't know but she was feeling pain in her stomach.

_SASUKE! _She screamed out of her mind when she felt a pair of hands go throw her shirt and squeezed her breasts.

--

Sasuke went back to Kohona's district where he said bye to Hinata and walked to where he saw that she walked too.

The town was completely empty and the only people that were out at night were the drunks or the night people.

He went up to a roof and looked to were people can't see.

"NO!!" He quickly heard someone screamed and he turned to the place he heard it coming from and saw two silhouettes on an alley.

"HINATA!" He quickly said and run off to the direction were the two silhouettes are.

--

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed and pulled but the blond didn't let her go.

He heard someone coming and that's when he decided to finish this off. Naruto grabbed her legs and tried his best to pull her pants down. She pulled and pulled but she couldn't think really well. The only things she was thinking was 'get away from Naruto' and she didn't realize that she could have just punch him –since her hands where free- but she was trying to cover her chest even though she still had her shirt on.

Naruto managed to pull her pants down and pulled them up to her knees. She started squirming in fear. He left her legs go and he started to unzipped his pants and that's when she got up from the floor and left running. Naruto quickly turned to her and runs to catch her and he did.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"You will be mine!" Naruto harshly said as he dropped her to the floor and pulled his pants down.

She gasps as he jumps on top of her and pulled his member out.

She squirmed in fear as he turned to her and made an evil grin. He turns to look at his member and then started to pull her panties down. Hinata suddenly turned dizzy and she was about to faint when she…..

Sasuke pulled Naruto off of her and punched him in the face.

"HINATA! Are you okay!?" he asked her as he looked at her in concern and she quickly looked at him with a lit face.

"SASUKE!" she hugged him and cried her heart out as she finally felt safe in his hands.

"Ohhh Hinata…" Sasuke whispered to Hinata and he slightly lets her go and kissed her really deep and with feelings. "I love you…" this time he did mean it!

She hugs him again and cried even more as she said, "I love you too…"

They stop hugging and they turned to the blond who was barely getting up from the floor. Since he fell when Sasuke punched him.

"Teme!" Naruto got startle when he saw the raven haired glaring at him with hatred. Naruto then eyed Hinata and saw that she was clinging up to the raven haired in fear and he quickly got sad.

"So he's the one you love now…?" As Hinata heard his tone she hung her head down and nodded before she answered….

"I already forgot you…"

**THE END….?**

**Author's Note**

SO…. What you thought of this story? Was it awesome, boring, cool, weird, not interesting? I WANNA KNOW!! So… yeah… even thought this story finished… I'm still going to make a one shot of this story 'what happen after?' so wait for it! That's why in the end it has 'the end…?'

OKAY! **So in this area… I'll be explaining the story…. Since some of you were confused an all! **

Hinata escaped from Konoha at age 13 to forget Naruto. Before the story started, she was working with a big family that treated her like family. 10 years passed and that's were the story started taking place and there's were we find her on her journey to her home town.

Once she meets Sasuke, she really was desperate since she didn't have a boyfriend and she never did. She actually lost her virginity with him. Since all that happen, Hinata said she loved him because she started to get false hopes with him. Sasuke said he loved her too because he just got his best f of his life.

So they go to Konoha. Sasuke didn't want to go but he said yes because he just decided to stay with Hinata since he started to like her (I actually was going to make Sasuke escape when they finished their –clears throat- when she was asleep but I just said left it like that because it's to drastic).

When they go to Konoha, that's when Ino gets the idea that Sasuke will never be hers. This part (part 7) is when Hinata sees Naruto. I put this scene because he's the main villain on the story, that's why is called 'I already forgot you'. And this part is where the conflict starts.

Since Sakura died, Naruto was desperate for a female. Since he saw Hinata and thought she was cute, he wanted her now. On the other hand, I needed to get rid of Sasuke so that the conflict can start so the parents came in mind. I send him to go see his parents but then when he said 'I wonder what you are doing Itachi…' Itachi just appeared out of nowhere. I just put him and he was not supposed to come out, but Sasuke had to be distracted so that the conflict can take place. I was going to put that Itachi lived in the Uchiha residence but then my friend said that she thought he was dead when she read the part, so I grabbed her idea. From there, Itachi was now dead and he was going to tell what's going to happen to Hinata.

Then the parents appeared. I just put them there so that they can tell Sasuke about the future Uchiha and tell 'what's about to happen to Hinata' with Itachi. In part 11 I left it as a mystery, I just wanted the readers to guess what's happening to Hinata (Sasuke doesn't even know himself). I know Itachi was OOC in this story but he was dead so he changed. That's why Sasuke got crept out when he saw Ita smile! Ohhh… and Hinata was pregnant already when Naruto tried to rape her! So want Sakura said about the kid with both Byakugan and shiringan… she was looking at the kid already. Like she got in touch with him! And when the story took place, Hinata's parents were already dead!

ABOUT TEMARI AND DAISUKE…. YOU'LL FIND OUT ON THE ONE-SHOT!

-hope this helped some understand the story! If you have any questions, just tell me! I'll try to answer them in the one-shot!-

SEE YA AT THE ONE-SHOT!

…. And thanks for reading my second Sasuhina fic!

SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED, ADD AS ALERT, ADD AS FAV. ETC… I'M REALLY GRATEFUL!!

P.S. want to read more Sasuhina!? I might post a new Sasuhina story once the one-shot is finished.

Name: Sweet Revenge (Sweet Misery)

Pairing: Hinata H. and Sasuke U.

Rated: M

Summary: Hinata Hyuga has never had a boyfriend but is in love with a certain blond named Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke Uchiha has had many girlfriends but he likes this certain raven haired which likes a blond named Naruto Uzumaki. But faith changed when Naruto told Hinata that she will never get a boyfriend and that's when Sasuke helped her out by getting with her so she can get her 'Sweet Revenge' but for Sasuke is a 'Sweet Misery'. But what will happen between this fake couple?

XxxIshida's GirlxxX


	13. Part 13Epilogue Days passed

The Following story is all for your Uchihacast Entertainment

**I already forgot you (One-shot)**

Okay… so here's the one-shot! X3 I'm like so happy here! So yeah… I'm so glad everyone liked my story! I thought it was not going to be that good and all…. XD it's just funny since I think I did a bad job but I might change the first 4 chapters since I noticed I stay in the present and then I change it to the passed… It's weird to explain! XDD

So… yeah! HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

NOTE: The kids are going to have a 'II' next to it! –sigh- I really should have changed their names! XD but yeah (For example) so when I say 'Neji II' that's Tenten and Neji's kid but when I say 'Neji' and it doesn't have the 'II' next to it, that's the dad and Hina's cousin! XD… I feel like I'm teaching little kids! XD I really should stop since I know all you guys aren't little kids! XD

DISCLAIMER: so yeah… XD I said I was not going to put disclaimers but I was reading this story and in the first chap it said 'I don't own Naruto or any of its characters' yeah, I know I used to put that! XD so then in the second chap it said 'Still nothing' and then this crossed in my mind 'You might not own the characters but you still own the story!' am I right or wrong!? XD

So yeah… go on to the story! I know I'm annoying XDD

**Epilogue- Days passed**

"_I'm so sorry Hinata…" The blond said as he hung his head in humiliation._

_Sasuke and Hinata didn't do or say anything, they just left the blond all alone in the alley._

--

It has passed many days since the day of the 'accident'. Sasuke never trusted Naruto anymore but Hinata did forgive him. She didn't hold a grudge against Naruto because he was the one that inspired her to become stronger when she was young. She did felt bad though for what happen but somehow she started getting closer to him.

"Yee Hinata! You are growing!" The blond practically screamed as he pointed to Hinata's belly. She just turned to where the blond was pointing and blushed. Right now Hinata was on the Uchiha residence and she was in the gardens with Naruto. She thought she was alone with him but Sasuke was far away keeping an eye on her. Naruto's kids where with the Hyugas but they were going to come by later.

She turns to look at him and giggles, "I'm pregnant Naruto…" he just looks at her in shock and then blushes as he turns the other way and he puts his hand on his back.

"Sorry Hinata…" he tells her, "I didn't even do anything to you and now you are pregnant!" he snapped. He really is an idiot.

She blush a deep red and that's when all of a sudden Sasuke appeared next to Hinata. Hinata quickly turns to the raven haired and blushes even more, "I-it's n-not w-what y-you t-think!" she quickly snapped as she turned to the blond and black to the raven haired. Naruto was more confused.

"You dobe!" Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto's expression.

"You mean…" he started pointing to Hinata's belly and back to Sasuke, "You have a teme in there!?" he quickly snapped like he was a crazy scientist gone mad.

Sasuke just glared at him and Hinata shyly nodded.

"HEY!" Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto quickly turned to were they heard the 'hey' coming from and that's when they spotted Neji, Tenten, Neji II, Naruto II, and Sakura II.

The three kids quickly run to Hinata to hug her. She hugged them back but Neji II let her go and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke got startle by Neji II's sudden moves. He then let Sasuke go and looked at him with bright white eyes.

"I'm so happy that I have an aunt and now an uncle!" Neji II hugged him back and then went up to Hinata to kiss her in the cheeks. Hinata and Sasuke quickly smile as they saw how sweet their little nephew is. Then Hinata turned to Tenten and Neji and smile at them as they saw their little kid being like that.

She sure remembers what her cousin told her that day she finally went to see him

* * *

"_Ohhh Hinata! I'm so glad to see you!" Neji told her as he went to hug her tightly and then raise her up to spin her around._

_That's when Tenten walked in and laughed real hard, "You two look like a happy couple!" and she started to laugh even more. Sasuke on the other hand was standing in a corner looking at the three of them with a smirk. _

_Neji finally puts her down and glares at her, "I really missed you Hina…" he hugs her again and she blushes._

"_I missed you too Neji… but you really changed!" She finally snaps and lets him go._

"_I know…" Tenten interrupts and grabs Neji by the shoulders and starts teasing him, "It had passed ten years and now he looked like an old man crying that his granddaughter died!" and she pokes him in the stomach._

"_Hey, this is way different! Hinata left and then Hanabi left and I thought Neji (II) was not going to meet them but I preferred Hinata than Hanabi because I never exactly missed Hanabi!" Neji instantly responds._

"_Right…" Tenten says and then walks up to Sasuke, "Do you believe him?" Tenten asks him. Sasuke just looks at her._

"_Hn… I think he went gay…" Sasuke says and grins. Tenten just laughs but hated that Sasuke made fun of Neji. Neji just glares at Sasuke and was about to attack him but Hinata catch him with a hug._

"_I'm glad I'm back… big brother…" this really shocked Neji. Hinata never even told him big brother before and Neji loved the sound of that._

"…_Little sister…" and a warms smile appeared on both Hyugas._

* * *

"Hinata… how many months and that kid out?" Tenten asked as she went to sit in front of Hinata while Neji sat next to her.

"I really don't know…" Hinata said while blushing. She turned to Sasuke and smiled as she saw him smile.

"Sir…" Hinata and Sasuke instantly turned as they saw their butler standing in back of Neji and Tenten.

"Yes?" Sasuke curiously asked.

"There's a lady and a little boy asking of you, should I bring them here?" the Butler asked.

"No… I'll go…" As Sasuke said that he started standing up from were he was as Hinata eyed him curiously.

Sasuke turned to Hinata to tell her he will be back but since he saw her looking at him curiously, "Want to go with me?" he decided to ask her that instead.

"Yes…" She happily responds him and she turns to Neji and the rest of her guest, "We will be back…" and Neji just nodded.

Sasuke and Hinata followed their butler and Hinata couldn't stop staring at Sasuke. Sasuke looked calmed like he didn't care but she was scared. What about if it's one of his long ago girlfriends that want to be back with him? Or even worst, what if that mention kid is Sasuke's!?

* * *

"_Hinata… I have to be honest with you…" Sasuke sighed as he closed his eyes and then glared at Hinata. Hinata was scared; she just looked at him like asking 'what is going on?' She was feeling so confused and she couldn't stop asking herself 'He wants to leave me!?' "Remember that night that we…" Hinata nodded because she knew what he was talking about but Sasuke looked like he was waiting for her to say it not show it._

"_Y-yes…" She finally answered._

"_Well… how can I say this?" He asked himself and Hinata just stared at him, "You… you were not my first…" Hinata started at him with wide eyes. He remembers Sasuke's words clearly that day '__I have never been like this with a girl because I was so busy training for my revenge. Everybody thought Sakura was my girlfriend…so I never exactly had a girlfriend.' _So he was lying? He did have a girlfriend.

"_Ohhh…" She said as she put her head down in sadness._

"_Let me explain this to you Hinata!" He quickly snapped. Hinata turn to look at him and Sasuke felt bad as he saw her beautiful eyes staring back at his with sadness. "You were not my first but it was wonderful… I never thought I would feel this bad for doing this to you… I really like you Hinata…" Hinata stared at him and then she nodded. He went up to her and gave her a hug. "Don't leave me please…" he whispered in her ear and kissed her collar bone and she giggled._

"_I wont…" She responds._

"_Promised?" He said as he started to kiss her up to her lips but he stops in the corner of her lips so she can answer._

"_Promise…" And he kissed her._

* * *

"Here we are sir…" Hinata looked at the butler who was pointing in front of him and she wanted to laugh as she saw his eyes slightly open and his weird British accent. She just thought he was so funny plus his penguin outfit, more hilarious.

"Temari?" Sasuke quickly asked. Hinata quickly fallowed Sasuke's gaze and where the butler pointed. Hinata gasped as she saw the beautiful Raven haired with a kid that looks exactly like Sasuke. _So I was right… she's one of Sasuke's old girlfriends! _This was the time for Hinata to cry and faint but she tried to hold it.

"Call me if you need me…" The butler said with his weird accent and left them alone.

"Hello Sasuke…" She responds as she grabbed the kid's little hand and looked at the couple with sadness.

"W-who is s-she Sasuke?" Hinata manage to ask as she felt a little dizzy. Sasuke glared at her to answer her question but Temari beat him to that.

"I'm a widow…" She sadly said, "I was married with his big brother…" A tear felt from her check and the kid started looking at Hinata.

"Ohhh…" Hinata just felt so dumb for thinking earlier that the little kid was Sasuke's. She was so glad it wasn't true.

"What are you doing here Temari?" Sasuke was trying to keep his calm tone but he sounded a bit aggressive.

"Sasuke…." Temari said as she gazed at her kid and back at Sasuke, "We came here to say sorry…" Hinata worried gazed at Sasuke and back at Temari, "He comes to say sorry…" Temari corrected and gazed at her kid to give his a little push while the kid looked at Hinata and Sasuke shyly.

"I ummm sorry…" The kid said as he stood in front of Temari. "I didn't mean to kill my dad… I just-"

"It's okay…" Sasuke said as he cut down the kid and then he gazed at the floor and back at the kid, "You can stay here… anyways you and your mom are Uchiha… you two are family…"

Temari smiled and rushed up to Sasuke to thankfully hug him and decided to just give Hinata one too. Then the kid shyly walks up to Sasuke and looks at him.

"Thanks…" The kid cheerfully said but with a sad tone and he hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke just couldn't stay mad at the little kid since he know knows why he killed Itachi so he couldn't resist the hug so he hugged him back. Since he now knows why Itachi killed the clan, he knows he can't stay mad forever.

* * *

_Hinata just couldn't stop clinging up to Sasuke. After what happen with Naruto, she was just so scared. She couldn't stop crying and Sasuke held her tight for support and comfort_.

"_Sasuke… I'm so scared…" Hinata said as tears were falling from her light lavender eyes._

"_It's okay… it's now over…" He reached up to her and kissed her gently. Hinata smile and they kept walking to the Uchiha mansion._

"_I want to take you somewhere first…" He said as he eyed her._

"_Where?" She curiously asked. She already stopped crying but her eyes were still wet._

"_You'll see…" He said as they got to his mansion and they walked over to where they put the corpses and the tombs of his past ancestors. _

"_They told me…" He said as they got near Itachi's tomb and his parents' tomb._

"_What did they told you?" She curiously asked._

"_They told me that you're pregnant…" He looked at her with bright eyes and she looked at him in shock._

"_What?" She asked in caution. _'The ghost!?'_ She was totally crept out._

"_My parents and Itachi… even Sakura…" He said as he noticed that she was getting scared._

"_Sakura?" Hinata asked because she didn't know what Sakura had to do with this._

"_She told me how the kid is going to look like…" Sasuke smirked as he saw Hinata's expression which she was starring with wide eyes, "Want to know?" He asked._

"_No…" She quickly waved her hands in front of Sasuke, "I want it to be a surprise…" Sasuke smiled and agreed with her._

"_Better a surprise…" He smirked again and kissed her, "They even told me to go save you…" He said as he stopped kissing her and she quickly turned to the tombs._

"_Thank you…" She said and she smiled. She then felt a blow of wind pass through her face and hair as a warm scent passes through her nose. She now felt great and she knew that she has to forgive Naruto for what he did._

"_Forgive him…" Was the last thing she heard before the scent left without a trace._

"_Now they can rest in peace…" Sasuke quickly turned to his right side and saw Itachi right besides Hinata, "She can't see me but you can tell her…"_

_Sasuke nodded and turned to Hinata, "Itachi is right beside you…" Hinata quickly turned to her empty side and saw nothing and she turned to Sasuke confused._

"_I don't see him…" She said in caution._

"_It's because he's dead…" As Sasuke told her that she quickly gasped and was about to faint but Sasuke held her tighter against him._

"_He won't do anything to you…" He assured her and Hinata nodded. Sasuke then turned to Itachi and Hinata followed his gaze._

"_I'm happy you came here right away after you saved her…" Itachi then said and Sasuke nodded. Sasuke then turned to Hinata and told her what Itachi said._

"_He said that he's happy that I came here right away after I saved you." And Hinata nodded._

"_Thanks Itachi…" Hinata looked like she was about to cry. She was thanking him because she knew he was one of the ones that said that she was about to be in trouble._

"_Sasuke… tell her that our parents can rest in peace now because they now know you have found your true love." Itachi said as he looked at Sasuke but eyed slightly at Hinata saw he was saying that. Sasuke just nodded and gazed back at Hinata._

"_My parents and Itachi's can rest in peace now because they now know I have found my true love…" Hinata shyly turned to Sasuke and gave him a small gentle kiss._

"_I have found mines too…" As she whispered that, Sasuke smiled and turned back to Itachi._

"_Sasuke… I still can't rest in peace until I tell you something important…" Itachi took a deep breath and then gazed at Hinata and back at Sasuke, "You don't have to tell her if you want to…" Sasuke nodded and gazed back at Hinata._

"_This is between me and my brother…" Hinata nodded and hugged Sasuke tighter._

"_It's okay… you don't have to tell me anything!" She smiled warmly at him and he just nodded._

"_Little brother… I didn't mean to kill the whole clan…" Itachi technically screamed and Sasuke's eyes turned wide, "I didn't want to…" Itachi was sad now and he looked like he didn't want to talk. "I was forced to kill them…"_

"_Why?" Sasuke looked at Itachi like he wanted to cry and he was actually begging for Itachi to answer._

"_I had to kill them to save Konoha… If I didn't kill them, they would've destroyed Konoha…"_

_Sasuke didn't answer. He tightened his hug to Hinata and Hinata was about to passed out for not breathing well. He bends his head down up to her cheeks and started to cry as hard as he can. Hinata didn't ask him what's happening since she told him he doesn't have to tell her anything. She kissed his fore head and a smile appears in Sasuke's face since he knows he's going to have her next to him to love her and trust her._

"_She can't breathe…" Itachi instantly said as he saw Sasuke's smile and Sasuke let go off Hinata a little bit. He still wanted to hold her close. "Will you forgive me…?" Itachi asked and Sasuke just nodded._

"_I forgive you…" Sasuke looked at Itachi and smile at him and Itachi respond his smile._

"_Sasuke… when my kid comes and says sorry just forgive him… he killed me by accident and it wasn't his fault." Sasuke nodded and Itachi went on, "And if he does… teach him to use Shiringan." Sasuke nodded again._

"_Okay…" Sasuke said and Itachi smile back at Sasuke._

"_I can rest in peace now…" Itachi said and eyed the couple, "Wish you the best of luck and we'll be there when you two get married… we can't wait for what's going to happen!" Sasuke was about to ask him what but Itachi disappeared._

"_Better a surprise…right little brother?" Was the last thing that Itachi said as the scent pass to Sasuke and Hinata and left without a trace._

_Sasuke gazed at Hinata and Hinata nodded. They left the place and Hinata kept looking at Sasuke. Sasuke turned to her and Then smile._

"_So when are we getting married…?" Hinata gasped as she heard that and she jumped at Sasuke._

"_I don't know…" Hinata was happy and just couldn't stop kissing Sasuke all over his face, "Let's think about it later… okay?" Sasuke nodded and once inside his mansion, Hinata turn to the outside door worried thinking about what had Sasuke crying back then… What did Itachi told him exactly? And Sasuke noticed that._

"_He killed my parents because he was forced…" Sasuke sighed and was really sad again and hugged Hinata tightly, "He killed the clan to protect Konoha… he's really a hero…" Sasuke gazed at Hinata and Hinata wanted to cry. They share a soft kiss and then they went to Sasuke's parent's room since it's now his._

* * *

"I do…" She happily said as she gazed at Sasuke and Sasuke just happily smile.

"You can kiss the bride…" The priest said as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and kissed Hinata. It had passed 8 months now and they finally got married. Sasuke just couldn't wait to marry her and Hinata was so happy that she finally married Sasuke. She was still pregnant so her white dress was big and fit for a chubby woman…wait… when is the baby going to be born?

"URGH!" Hinata screamed as she broke Sasuke's kiss right in the altar and grabbed her stomach since she felt pain.

"What's the matter Hinata!?" Naruto quickly gasped and everybody in the church stared at Hinata in fright since they don't want her to die after she finally married Sasuke.

"N-Naru-URGH!!" She was trying to reach out a hand to Naruto –who was her best man- but she just couldn't. She quickly gazed on a frighten Sasuke and Sasuke gasped.

"Hinata!?" He quickly snapped.

"The BABY!!" When she said baby she felt the pain worsen and she felt water coming out of her private area.

"THE BABY!?" Sasuke asked and just stared in wide eyes.

"The baby is going to be born!" The priest quickly snapped at Sasuke.

"WHAT!?" Sasuke just didn't want to admit it.

"Quickly take her to the hospital you dobe!" Naruto quickly snapped at Sasuke and Sasuke reached out to Hinata but glared at Naruto since the really dobe in here was Naruto. Sasuke carried her bride style –since she is- and everybody in the church run outside, some where freaking out and other were trying to reach an ambulance. Tenten run to Sasuke and Neji run outside to calm the ones that were freaking out.

"Breath…" Tenten quickly said to Hinata while doing weird breathing faces. Sasuke run out of the church and there were already five ambulances -guess a lot of people called desperately. Sasuke quickly run to the near one and Tenten tried to keep up with him and screaming 'breath' along with it.

"Tenten wait for me!" Neji quickly said as he tried to catch up with Tenten and Sasuke.

"Hurry!" Tenten didn't even stop or slow down her pace up Neji quickly catch her. The kids? They are in the Uchiha residence and the butler is taking care of them.

Two medics approached Sasuke because they wanted to help carrying Hinata but Sasuke didn't let them and he slam the door and put Hinata in the mobile bed that the ambulances carry around. Tenten and Neji got in and Tenten approached Hinata and she was still making those weird breathing faces but Hinata didn't even copy her. Hinata was still in so much pain and she just couldn't stop grabbing her stomach and crunching down to stop the pain but there was no use.

"BREATH HINATA!!" Tenten this time screamed and stopped doing those weird breathing faces and Hinata this time listen. She tried to relax and breathing while doing the same breathing faces Tenten was doing before and the hurting did calm down.

"Like that Hinata!" Neji calmly said and he approached Hinata and gazed at Tenten and Tenten started to do the same breathing faces.

While Hinata was pale and sweating a lot Sasuke on the other hand was paler. He untied his bow tie and removed his suit while laying down on his seat like a drag. He didn't want to go in the front since he wanted to be with Hinata. He didn't believe Hinata was having the baby since it was too soon but he just stayed with her anyways. _How many months have pass by already? _He asked himself.

The ambulance stop and two medics open the door of the ambulance. Sasuke was about to grab Hinata but Neji stopped him. The medics grabbed the mobile bed with Hinata in it and rush in the hospital with Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke behind. The three of them hurried behind the medics but when they entered a room Sasuke was kicked out.

"Let me in!" He demanded but the nurses didn't let him.

"Sir… you can't go in, you have to wait outside!" One of the nurses snapped.

"Dammit!" Sasuke harshly cursed and then Neji approached him.

"Sasuke just wait…" Neji told him.

"Sir… you can go in after we find out when the baby is going to born if you want to see…" The nurse quickly said and Sasuke clamed down a little while they walked over to Tenten.

"She'll be alright…" Tenten said as she walked over to Neji and Sasuke and the three of them went to sit down in the waiting area.

"How many months have passed by since the day that Hinata and I came back to Konoha?" Sasuke asked Neji and Tenten worried.

"Eight months and a couple of days…" Tenten respond his question.

"Almost like nine months… why?" Neji curiously asked.

"I thought it was to early… that's why…" Sasuke was now calmed. Now he knew that nothing is going to happen to Hinata since he thought she was going to loose the baby.

It's now three hours later and Sasuke, Tenten and Neji haven't even heard anything about Hinata.

"They are taking to long!" Sasuke practically screamed. He was desperate and mad at the same time.

"Relax Sasuke…" Neji eyed him and Tenten stared at both of them.

"She'll be fine…" Tenten remind him and Sasuke sighed.

"You are Hinata's husband…?" Sasuke, Neji and Tenten quickly turned and gasped as they saw an old man dressed as a doctor gazing at Sasuke. He must have figured that Neji is her brother or relative since he has the same eyes as her.

"YES!" Sasuke quickly snapped.

"Want to see your baby?" The doctor nicely asked.

"YES!" Sasuke snapped again as he practically got out of his chair and walked fast up to the doctor. Neji, Tenten and the doctor wanted to laugh but the managed. The doctor slightly pulled his hand as he showed Sasuke the way and they headed up the door the medics took Sasuke.

"You think the baby is born already?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Nope… but I think he's going to get a surprise real soon…" Neji evilly grin and Tenten looked at him confused.

"What surprise…?" Tenten asked confused.

"You'll see… since they did that to me… remember?" Neji this time eyed Tenten.

"When Neji was born?" Tenten curiously asked.

"YES!" Neji snapped and Tenten started to laugh.

"That sure was hilarious!" This time Neji evilly eyed Tenten and they shared their gaze with a kiss.

* * *

"How is the baby, doctor?" Sasuke asked.

"He's all right…" The doctor responded.

"And Hinata?" Sasuke added.

"She's alright too…" The doctor said and then eyed Sasuke, "I'm a medic by the way…"

"Ohhh…" Sasuke actually didn't care.

They stopped talking and they walked to a hall filled with a lot of doors. The only things that were breaking the silence between them were their steps, coughing and crying while others vomit. Sasuke turned around and gazed on some rooms that were filled with patience and visitors. The medic turned to another hall and Sasuke walked behind him this time and stared at some other stuff that the hospital had outside the rooms.

"This way…" The medic said as he saw Sasuke walking to another way and Sasuke quickly turned and walked behind him again but then got next to him.

"Are we there yet?" He was definitely bored looking around.

"Yes…" The medic said and then they walked inside a room filled with doctors and some nurses. What he saw just made his dizzy. He saw Hinata with her legs apart while one doctor stared at her private area and something was coming out then everything to Sasuke went blank.

Sasuke opened his eyes but the light that came to his view was too bright it hurt his eyes. He quickly rubbed them and open his eyes again as he tried to focus them to the view.

"What happen?" He asked as he saw Tenten and Neji next with him.

"While Hinata was having the baby you fainted!" Tenten practically wanted to laugh but she didn't have energy to laugh. She has been to long in this hospital that she's already falling asleep.

"Told you!" Neji told Tenten and he did laugh. He wasn't even falling asleep since he had coffee earlier and Tenten didn't.

"Told you want?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Neji fainted too when I was about to have junior Neji…" Tenten responded as soon as possible and Neji stared at her like rolling his eyes.

"Ohhh…" Sasuke didn't have time to laugh or make sarcastic comments, "So how is Hinata?" Sasuke quickly added.

"She's fine… she already had the kid but she told us to keep you company since Naruto stayed with her." Tenten responded his question.

"The dobe is here and with her!?" Sasuke quickly snapped at the mention of that name.

"Yes…" Neji responded and Sasuke quickly got out of the bed and rushed up to were he remembers he saw Hinata. He runs faster and faster and Neji quickly tried to catch him to tell him she's not there anymore.

"Sasuke wait! She's not there anymore…" Sasuke stopped as Neji said that and quickly rushed up to Neji.

"Where is she!?" He practically screamed as he grasp Neji by his shoulders and shake him a little bit.

"I'll take you but first calm down!" Neji snapped back and slightly pushed Sasuke away from him. They were about to fight but Tenten got in-between.

"Calm down you two!" She quickly snapped as she held one hand to Sasuke and one to Neji. Sasuke gazed at Tenten and Neji still stared at Sasuke.

"You are right… take me to Hinata…" He demanded in a calm tone and Tenten nodded and they walked over to Hinata's room. It was funny when they got over to Hinata's since Sasuke noticed it was next to the room eh woke up. He walked in her room with his eyes slightly open like he was saying that he's a complete idiot.

"Sasuke!" Hinata cheerfully said as she tried to reach one arm up to him. Sasuke's face brighten as he saw that the other arm was busy holding the small baby. Sasuke walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"You want to hug him?" Hinata said and Sasuke gazed at her and nodded. Hinata was paler than ever and she wasn't wearing her wedding dress. Her hair was messed up but Sasuke saw her beautiful than ever. She was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life and he's happier that she married her.

Hinata gave him the baby and Sasuke carefully received him. He looked at the baby and smiled as he saw the baby sound asleep. He was so adorable and Sasuke just wanted to squeeze him tight but he knows he could easily kill the baby if he does that. The baby had tiny raven hair in his scalp and he was covered in a blanket. Sasuke just decided to give him a small gently kiss in his fore head and laid down next to Hinata. Hinata received the baby back but Sasuke still held half of the baby. Hinata did the same as Sasuke and gave the small baby a gently kiss in its fore head and then gazed at Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Hinata said and Sasuke reached up to her to give her a small kiss on her fore head.

"I love you Hinata…" Sasuke slightly whispered and then went up to her lips and kissed her gently.

"I love you too Sasuke…" She whispered and she kissed him back with their baby between them. Now they know they are going to be together at least as long as they can say what's forever and they know they will be together in the after life for eternity.

* * *

**Author's Note**

A long one-shot with fluff for all you guys!! YAY XD –sigh- I'm really sad this story in now over but it had to end! I hate myself since I have like 10 fanfic stories to finish and 20 of my own imagination but I abandoned my own and worked more on the fanfic ones! –sigh- I really should start putting more effort on mines if I want some of them to get published… XD (I wish) so yeah… I hate myself even more because I still have all those stories and I keep writing new ones! Right know I'm writing another fanfic called 'Cinderhina' and –sigh- yeah... it's like Cinderella but more modern! And another one of my own called 'true love' about a girl vamp that came to the human world to find true love since in her world lust just exists. I might change it to a fanfic but I want to please my sister since she hates me because I put more effort on my fanfics! XD… she hates Naruto by the way and told me this story sucked! –sigh- she's really a serious girl and prefers reading _The Adventure of Huckleberry Finn_ than mangas but she somehow liked _Inuyasha_… weird huh?

Okay… so yeah… my point was that I'm sorry I took forever to post this since I'm writing new stories and trying to finish my old ones! I really felt like I rushed this one but I tried my best! and I couldn't post it because my dad disconnected my internet connection since I had dial-up and got broadband! YAY… now I can log in faster to the internet! XD so I'm really happy right now!

… I might go to you-tube and watch some 'Fred' videos… XD

Well, thank you for reading and I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

XxxIshida's GirlxxX


End file.
